My Sister
by Beloved Goddess
Summary: Split apart for the better part of their lives, two twin sisters are reunited only to learn how different they are from each other. Through hidden secrets, betrayals, love, tears and heartaches, they try to find the bond of sisterhood they once shared.R
1. Chapter 1

My Sister

Split apart for the better part of their lives, two twin sisters are reunited only to learn how different they are from each other. Through hidden secrets, betrayals, love, tears and heartaches, they try to find the bond of sisterhood they once shared as little girls and the meaning of family.

**Chapter 1**

**MINA**

I danced into the arcade on cloud nine. I was so happy there was no end in sight. Not even the happiness I felt upon gaining my first and only boyfriend whom I had been madly in love with could compare to the joy and felt in my very soul this hour, well since three hours ago when the best news of the world reached my ears! I had been dying to tell someone this but only now was I going to get to fess up to my boyfriend and friends!

It's been ten years! And now she was finally coming back!

I burst into the crowded arcade in a flurry of whirls and tunes and all attention turned on me. I loved attention so I smiled and winked before dancing off to where my friends were sitting.

"Hi guys!" I greeted excitedly.

"What's got you in such a good mood eh goddess?"My boyfriend said as he walked toward me with a tray of food. He sat it on the table in front of my friends and I run to him. I threw myself in his arms and he twirled me around.

"Look…even her cat is dancing." This came from Amara who was walking toward us from behind me with her girlfriend Michelle, The violinist. I looked down to see Artemis caught in a sort of spin formation looking up at me sheepishly, well as sheepishly as a cat can get. I ripped myself from Andrew and rushed to Amara's arms.

"Well Mina, it's not odd to see you in such good spirit but this is more than the norm." Michelle commented.

"That's cause something amazing is going to go down real soon!" I squealed.

"Stop the screeching you air head!" Rei, my fiery tempered friend yelled in annoyance.

"No matter what you say you won't bring me down today!" I replied as I twirled around on one leg.

"Mina, it's not nice to keep us in suspense." Amy, my genius friend said.

"I know I know!" I turned to Andrew with a big smile.

"Guess what?!" I said excitedly, trying not to screech but failing miserably. I'm quite sure they winced again but it was all good.

"Um….Artemis is pregnant?" he said and a bark of laughter came from Amara as the other's giggled. Artemis in question gave a meow of protest.

"Nooo…but I promise we will see a child soon from the cat section." I replied.

"Ok, then what."

"A certain someone with long blonde hair, twinkling silver blue eyes, a heart shaped face…"

"She seems to be describing herself except for the twinkling silver blue eyes since hers is sky blue and the only time there is a twinkle is when she is up to no good." Lita, my Yankee friend commented off handedly.

Andrew's eyes widened as his lips stretched into a wide toothy grin!

"Who is loving, caring, somewhat crazy, fun and a bundle of joy!" He continued on my description though he took the personality aspect of who I was describing.

"Now he is describing her." Rei added.

"With long legs, 5 foot 3, and a gorgeous smile…" I continued, ignoring their rude comments.

"She is definitely describing herself." Amy commented.

"Who has the same face as you…" Andrew continued.

"Is coming to town!" I squealed the last part out.

"She is!?" Andrew demanded.

"Yup! When I got home, mom told me so!" I replied beaming at him. He laughed heartily.

"Finally! There's definitely going to be something going down this summer!" he said as he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Rei asked the others.

Laughter answered her question.

"From what I gather, I can only say Serena is coming back! Right?" Lizzie who had answered Rei's question turned hoped filled eyes on me.

"Yup!" I answered.

"Yes!" she said jumping up.

"Who is Serena?" Amara asked. Andrew, Lizzie and I stopped to look at Amara as if she had asked the dumbest question on earth.

"What?" she asked from our stare.

"Serena is Mina's twin sister. We've never met her before but Mina used to go visit her every summer in London except for these past five years." Amy answered.

"You have a twin?" Michelle asked in surprise.

"Oh great, another air head to add to this group of misfit." This was said by Darien who had sat quietly since I got into the arcade. He was Andrew's boyfriend and a hunk to booth! But he was a very unlovable, anti social and a sarcastic jerk!

Andrew laughed at his comment.

"You can say that but I doubt even you will have the will power to resist Serena's effect on people." Andrew replied and Darien snorted.

"I'm not you who seem to have a fondness for air heads." He replied.

"We'll see." This Lizzie said. Darien raised his brow at her but did not comment.

"Well, I'm just glad she's finally coming back. It's one thing to talk to someone on the phone for ten years, another thing completely to see and hug her." Andrew said.

"So true!" I replied.

"I wonder how she looks like now." Lizzie said.

"Last I saw her she looked exactly like me, well only her hair was darker. More golden than light blonde like mine." I answered.

"Why did you stop going to see her every summer this past five years again?" Rei asked and I sighed, finally, depression had managed to break through my wall of happiness.

"She has been traveling for the past five years every summer. So she said for me not to come because she wouldn't be there." I answered.

"But couldn't you have gone to visit your father?" Amy, whose father traveled the world painting, was very sensitive about someone spending time with their father.

"I would have gone to see him but he was traveling with her so there would be no one in the house to welcome me." I replied.

"Why were they traveling so much?" Lita asked.

"Serena said they always planned to travel together just to see the world. Father felt he was getting old five years ago so they should start." I replied.

"Couldn't you have gone with them?" Rei asked.

I shook my head no.

"They leave the day school gets out for summer and return the day before school opens. Mom doesn't like me gone the whole summer." I answered.

"Ah, that makes sense. Your mom is very protective of you after all." Michelle said.

"How long is she coming to stay? Just this summer?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah."

"Awwwwwwww! I wish she would just live here!" Lizzie whined.

"Me too Liz, me too. I miss her so much." I said, thinking about my twin. I was a bit depressed. Serena had put a bridge between me and herself for the past five years. She never really speaks of herself, is always avoiding direct questions and I hadn't gotten to talk to her much. One call a month, sometimes months will pass before she calls me. And when I call her, I never get her.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Andrew asked and I shook my head. My misery had been clear on my face but issues with my sister were the only matters I never discussed with anyone else.

"I'm just thinking how lonely it will be when she comes and leave again." I lied.

"So true." Andrew said with a sigh.

"Maybe we can convince her to stay with us, you think?" Liz asked.

"Mmm, good Idea." Andrew said.

"I doubt Serena would want to stay though." I said.

"There is no harm in trying." Andrew said with a wink. I looked up at him and smiled, he was right, there was no harm in trying.

"Why wouldn't she want to stay?" Amara asked.

"Cause she goes to a prestigious school there." I answered.

"Oh, what school?" Michelle asked.

"It's a finishing school for Art and English majors." I replied. Serena was an amazing artist and a great writer. I hoped to see her latest art and read her latest story when she gets here.

"Wait a minute. Isn't she in high school? So how can she be majoring in any career right now?" Darien asked.

"Well you see, the school recruits young people with talents. Yes, this year she finishes high school like us, but when she finish, she already has credits up to third year of college since she took college classes in that school." I answered.

"She sounds smart." Amy said with twinkling eyes. She had a thing for academics.

"She is. You wouldn't believe it by the way she acts but she is very smart. And she is an incredible artist and writer. When we were young, she often drew for us or would write a story and read it to us by the fire when all our families were gathered together. And she had only been what? Seven or eight at the time." Andrew said proudly.

"Well, I would most definitely want to meet this jewel of yours." Amara answered.

"You will!"

"By the way, when exactly is she getting here?" Lizzie asked.

"A month after graduation!" I answered.

"Mmm…maybe we should plan a welcome back party. What do you think Mina." My eyes sparkled with excitement!

"Yes, yes YES!" I squealed again and Andrew laughed, hugging me from behind.

"Yes yes what?" Molly asked as she neared us. Behind her, Melvin, her boyfriend of forever followed.

"SERENA IS COMING BACK!" Lizzie, Andrew and I all said at the same time.

"Really?!" Both Molly and Melvin asked, their eyes shinning.

"Yup!"

"When!?" Molly demanded.

"A month after graduation!" I answered.

"Yes! Wohoooooooooo! This is awesome news!" Molly cheered. Other than me, she had been Serena's best friend since childhood. Serena had always been hers even though she had been gone for ten years.

"Yeah. So we were planning on a welcome back party!" Lizzie said.

"Most definitely!" Melvin said.

"I gotta go! Mom would love to hear this. I got to pick a present. A dress….kyaaaaaaaaa! I'm so excited. See you guys later!" she said and grabbed Melvin's hand. She ran, dragging him behind her.

"Did I just hear you say Serena is coming back?" Hanahime, my arch nemesis asked.

"Yes, what' business is that of yours?" I asked testily.

"Calm down darling. It is great news that Juban's shining star would soon come to visit." Hanahime said. Since we were little, she and I had never gotten along though for some reason she got along fine with Serena.

She clapped her hand loudly on the table and all attention turned on her. I hated her. She always grabbed attention and because of her I had lost my place as captain of the cheerleading squad this year! She was little Ms. Perfect, from a rich family and a snobby miss popularity!

"Attention everyone. Great news, it has just been confirmed that Serena Tuskino will soon grace us with her presence!" she exclaimed and I buried my head in my hands. A cheer went out as those who remembered my sister began to chatter.

I walked to her and slapped her.

"What?" she asked in surprised as she stared at me.

"Did you have to do that?" I hissed at her.

"How dare you slap me!?" she screeched and threw her hands at me. It turned into a big cat fight as we went at each other, pulling hairs and throwing fitful punches. From behind Andrew grabbed me back just as someone went to grab her. But she had her hand in my hair and mine in hers. We pulled as those trying to break us up pulled. Finally they managed to pull us apart but not before I managed to scratch her cheeks with my hand. She screamed in pain and scooted back.

"Hime-sama!" her clowns of friends run to her side to attend her as mine did the same to me.

"Are you out of your mind?! You know her father could easily kick you out of school!" Rei hissed in my face.

"I don't care!" I hissed right back at her. There was noise in the arcade that I couldn't pay attention to all that were being said around me. I was very disturbed at my actions. I should not have done what I did and I was even surprise I could be so violent considering I had been dubbed the most nonviolent girl in school.

"You!" Hanahime screeched. "You will pay for this! How dare you scratch my lovely face! I'm going to tell my father; violent girls like you should not be permitted into the school!" She screeched and continued on with very colorful choice words I do not care to repeat. I sighed, the tiny victory I had just earned suddenly felt like a cross on my back, a burden I could not carry.

Andrew draped his arms around my shoulder and led me to the back of the arcade. In the back room, he knelt before me on the floor as he sat me down to inspect my face and hair to make sure nothing was out of place, then he run his hand down my hair to push it down.

"Mina?" he asked softly and I looked at him as tears trailed my face.

"What am I going to do? I have one more month to graduate! What would happen if they kick me out of school now?!" I was not foolish to think that I could easily go to another school and finish up. Once I was out of school, I would have to relocate to a different country all together to finish my education. Her family would make sure no other school in the whole country of Japan would accept me. I know because it is so often done to other people Hanahime didn't like. Now I had just given her valid reason to through my life into disarray.

"Oh Mina." He said softly as I laid my head on his shoulder and clung onto him. He circled his hands around me and rubbed my back lightly.

"It' will be ok, everything will be fine you'll see." He soothed and I cried. No, it wouldn't be ok. Hanahime was very merciless and she had hated me from kindergarten. This was her perfect opportunity to ruin me and get rid of me for good.

What a fool I am.

* * *

Soft music, the quiet chatter of passengers and the soft breathing of my daughter was the only noise that disturbed the otherwise peaceful atmosphere of the flight. I looked out, to the clouds we passed through. The gentle sway of the fluffy substance, the undisturbed way they moved so slowly about gave me a sense of peace and quietness I could only hope for in my life. I looked down at my daughter whose head rested just underneath my left arm. Just an hour before she had been lively looking at the clouds but now she was sound asleep. I wish she was awake to keep my mind occupied so I wouldn't have to think of anything but unfortunately, life had never been good to me.

I returned my gaze to the clouds, trying to will its peacefulness into my otherwise chaotic life. Was this a good idea? Going back to my place of birth? And what did I expect to find there? Open arms? A welcoming committee? Yet there was nowhere else I could go to. Back to the place it all began, could I really start anew? Could I finally carve a future of happiness for my little girl? Could I really escape the shadows of my past? The blood on my hands?

"Oh Hotaru, I really really hope that this trip will be a blessing onto you if not me." I said and closed my eyes, lulled in by the quiet whispers of sleep.

* * *

**MINA**

The ceremony had begun beautiful as we all walked in front of the audience and took our seats. The filled was green and the white seats were decorated in flowers of our school colors, blue and white. Cheers filled the atmosphere as one by one we were called up to receive our diplomas.

The first group of people who had been called up was people going specifically into art, then drama and the rest of the miscellaneous things. Among those groups were Lita and myself of course. Being that my last name started with an A, I was among the first to be called up. At the mention of my name, applauses thundered around and I did a little spin for my audiences and fans alike. I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of people who cheered for me; I was more popular than I thought. I knew then that Minako Aino would forever be remembered by these people and the career I had chosen, which is acting and modeling was the best choice I could have ever made.

Yes, I had graduated against all the threats of Hanahime. Andrew had managed to get a hold of Serena who had called her and asked her to forgive me and not have her father expel me. Because of the love and respect she had for my sister, Hanahime gave in, though not before making me beg for forgiveness in front of the whole school. She had had her fun but even still, I was without a doubt more loved than her.

Listening to all the cheers and vows of love coming from my fans, I believe it was worthwhile for me to humiliate myself by begging her in front of the whole school. "There are times pride had to be lowered in other to gain something." Serena had once told me. In lowering my pride and begging for a chance to complete my education, I had not lost the respect of my classmate but instead gain their respect. It was an event in my life that would soon be forgotten, but if I make it big, even she would be begging to have my autograph.

I took my diploma, made a little curtsey and blew a kiss at Andrew before walking off the stage to go sit back on my seat.

Hanahime went after me, received her diploma before going to sit down. She had received an adequate amount of cheers but those cheers had mostly come from the audience. Barely any of the students of our school had clapped for her. If she noticed it, she didn't show it.

The name callings went on until it was Lita's turn. It was amusing how every sports club and all members of the cooking and gardening club got up to cheer for her. Of course we, meaning me and her friends, all got up too. But it made me realized that Lita might possibly be the most loved among our group of friends. She was energetic, a great cook and very strong. Before we meet, she had a record of violent fights, but since we became friends, she's been as mellow as a tom cat. She has such a big heart that you wouldn't expect from her amazon look and height. 5 foot 9, she was the perfect size for a model but she prefer cooking and gardening over looking glamorous and having people adore you. Of all of us, she will probably make the best of wife.

Then finally we came to the business section. Rei was in business section. She had always said she wanted to be a business woman as well as a singer. She earned lots of applauses though it was notable that all the applauses were mostly from the male population. Rei was beautiful and glamorous, the only one who sometimes makes even me jealous. For as long as I've known her which was really in middle school, she had always attracted attention from both genders. The girls noticed her and immediately becomes jealous and envious, the men notice her and they instantly fall in love. So it was no surprising that other than our small group of friends, most of her other friends were male. She once said she could have lots of girlfriends but it is much easier to be friends with men than women, there was less drama involved. I suppose to some degree she was right but still, there was nothing like female bonding. If it wasn't for us who could she talk to about when her monthly period was going right? Who could she whisper to about what guy is cute or what guy have a tight ass?

Molly and Melvin were soon called after her. Melvin planned to major in banking and so did Molly but hers was slightly different. She was the only heir to her mother's jewelry store; she planned to study business and money management in preparation of taking over when her mother retired.

Finally we got down to Amy in the last group. She wanted to be a pediatrician so she was with the health science section. She received a lot of applauses too which baffled pretty much all of us. Who would have thought the quiet girl had such a fan club. Then again, her kindness in offering to help students failing classes and being technical support for all levels of academics was bound to earn her a place of respect and admiration in all of our hearts. She deserved the applause. She blushed madly which was cute and nearly tripped but righted herself. Laughter ensured, but it was a good natured kind of laughter so she did not take offence.

Amy who was our Valedictorian went up to give her speech after which I lost track of the events. I probably must have dose off, oh well, the important part had already passed so no harm done. Finally, we got to throw our hats into the air while screaming and laughing heartily. The nightmare of our days was finally over and as of that moment, we were high school graduates!

After catching my heart or whatever hat that landed in my hands, I run off to find the rest of my friends. Being that Lita was the closes to me, I found her first and together we went to the section of the park that wasn't so crowded. Standing in front of our families and friends were the rest of the girls. Ken and Andrew rushed to Lita and me as they saw us approach. Rei had beaten me to getting a hug and possibly a kiss out of her boyfriend first after the graduation but that was alright. Andrew picked me up and spun me around. We laughed happily before he sat me back on my feet and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and whole heartedly kissed him back.

"No public display of affection!" Someone said from behind him. Instinctively and reflexively, I pushed Andrew away.

"Yes!" I said as I stood at attention before realizing that rule applied to only those still in the high school. I was no longer a high school student and teachers could not boss me around anymore! Though my actions and outburst brought chuckles and laughter from everyone. I turned to whoever had commanded no public display of affection and found our favorite teacher, Ms. Haruna, giggling.

"Hello everyone. I just wanted to congratulate you on graduating and wish you the best of luck in your years to come as college students." Ms. Haruna said, her eyes a bit watery. Ms. Haruna had been our teach all through middle school and high school, despite how tough she was, she had never failed in her duties as a teacher. She always made time for anyone who needed her, whether it was in regards to school or not. She was the teacher we all turned to when other teachers were being unreasonably or other new policies and ruled is added to the school regulation that students saw as unfair. She was the one we turned to when we are failing classes, she always found someone to help us in whatever subject it was.

Our beloved Ms. Haruna. We would miss her terribly.

"Aww, Ms. Haruna! Don't worry, you haven't gotten rid of us just yet!" I said happily.

"Oh no…." she said in a groan.

"Hey!" I said, indignant but I knew her oh no had been a joke. We weren't ready to part with her and neither was she with us. Impulsively, I hugged her and she hugged me back. The girls joined in and we had one big group hug.

Afterwards we went about taking pictures with all the students, just us, random people, us and our families. We had an amazingly fun time.

"Guess she didn't make it." Amara said as we prepared to head back home.

"Who?" Rei asked.

"Trista. She was on her way here. She said her flight was a little delayed due to technical reasons but she was sure she'd get here before the ceremony was over." Michelle answered.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!?" we all said, all meaning everyone except Darien. Please make a note that Darien is the silent type that never really talked and his nose was always stuck in a book or something. Nothing ever comes as a surprise to him. More often than not I often forgot he was with us even when he is standing right by me. Yet at the same time his slightest movement could draw so much attention. He was very charismatic, but he had a switch on and off button. Ninety percent of the time it was on the off.

"Ms. Trista is coming?!" Andrew asked and I stared at him. There had been a time he had a huge crash on the beautiful mature woman we had come to love and respect as an older sister. Sometimes I fear that he still loves her. Though why he called her Ms. Instead of just Trista as we all do is well beyond me.

He saw my look and gently ruffled my hair. That was the only assurance I needed in knowing we were ok and that not even Trista's presence would divert his love and attention from me. Andrew was my first love and I hoped he would be my only love.

"Yup. Let me call her and see if she is here." Amara said and took out her phone.

"She also said she had someone to introduce us to." Michelle said.

"Who?" Lita and I asked at the same time.

"She didn't say but she said we would be very surprised." Michelle answered.

"Watch her bring some man." Darien said and we all turned eyes to him.

"Jealous?" Rei asked teasingly. On the surface she looked like she was teasing but I knew better. Rei had been in love with that immovable stone of a man for ages. He used to say a lot that women were annoying and he had no intention of getting into a relationship. He had turned down loads of girls, beautiful and beauty challenged alike. Because of that Rei shied away from revealing to him her feelings for him. Other than Andrew, Rei was the second closest person to him then comes Trista. Rei feared that if she confessed to him and he didn't want her, it would mess up their friendship. I understood how she felt but how long could she keep her feelings locked up? I warned her if she doesn't fess up and deal with the aftermath now, by the time her feelings spill it, it would be one messy show. But she was very confident that it would not spill out. I hope she was right.

Darien snorted at Rei's question. When standing by each other, there are no two people best made for each other than Trista and Darien. They both had a lot in common, it would be so easy for them to be in a relationship but neither was ready for that commitment.

"I'm telling you, Darien has a heart made of stone. Not ice because even that melts." Andrew said.

"I agree!" I said.

"Agree to what?" I knew that voice yet it sounded so foreign. Shock vibrated through my body and I whipped around in a blink of an eye. Standing by a grinning Lizzie was Trista. Tall and magnificent as always. She held the hand of a little girl with shoulder length hair and dark eyes and hair. Holding the other hand of the kid was none other than…

"SERENA!" Several voices, including my own, collided in a scream of delight, surprise and shock. I didn't even take the time to look at her properly. I threw myself in her arms and she caught me. I hugged her so tightly, not even aware when Andrew, Molly and Melvin joined in on the hug. I heard her laughter and I felt all warm inside. This was the power Serena had over me and a lot of people. She calm the storm or raise it, it was all under her control.

"Mina…" she gasped and I blinked. I moved back and she sucked in air.

"Opps…sorry." I said sheepishly.

"I'd forgotten just how tight you can hug." She said in between gasps. She finally straightened up and looked at me with a smile. I wanted to jump up and down, excitement buzzed around inside me. Happy tears filled my eyes and trailed down my cheeks.

"Always the cry baby aren'tcha." She said as she gently touched my right cheek and dried the trail of tears there.

"I can't help it. I haven't see you in forever!" I said as she went to the other cheek.

"I know and I'm really sorry about that. Come now, dry those tears. A smile suits you better than a frown." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back but made room for breathing. My hand wrapped around her shoulders and she raised her hands up to sooth my back.

"You said you would come a month from now so what happened?" I asked as we broke away from the hug.

"That had been a lie. I knew if I gave you the exact date of my arrival, you guys might do something as silly as a welcome back party." She said and from behind I heard a cough.

"Awww, it would have been a great party too!" I said in dismay but she laughed so my dismay didn't last long.

"Molly, you've grown." She said as she opened her hands out for the red hair. Molly embraced her long time friend before pulling back to look at her.

"I always knew you would grow up to be a beauty but this, you're more gorgeous than I thought." Molly said and Serena laughed at that.

"You're one to talk." Serena replied before turning to Melvin. The two embraced and Serena ruffled his hair.

"Welcome back Serena." Melvin said, his eyes dancing with happiness. When we were little, he had a hug crush on Serena. I hope he wasn't having a relapse.

"Glad to be back. I've missed you all so much." She said before looking up at Andrew.

"And big brother is big as always." She said to him.

"It's the crown food. I think someone put in growth medicine." He said in a conspiratory whisper and Serena laughed.

"You never change." She said lightly.

"But I see you have. What happened to the little girl who used to follow me wherever I went to?" he asked.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles but that was Mina." Serena said and we giggled.

"Oh yeah." He said, running his hand through his hair. He grinned and opened his arms for her. She stepped in and the two hugged.

"Well I'm feeling loved already." Trista said and Serena laughed. In our excitement in seeing Serena, we had forgotten all about her. Well, Amara and Michelle hadn't though. Serena stepped aside as we all went to hug her. After I had my turn of hugging her, I stepped back to stand by Serena. I wrapped my hand around her waist and bumped into something. I looked back and Darien stood staring at me.

"Darien!" I said in surprise. Then looked toward Trista where Darien stood right by her. I looked from Darien to the man that stood next to me until their differences registered more than their similarities.

"Oh my. Who are you and why do you look so much like Darien?" It was a stupid question but I was too much in shock to care. The others who hadn't notice him turned to him then to Darien then back to him then back to Darien again.

"Wow, he could be your twin!" Lita said.

"Everyone this is Seiya. He is my personal secretary and would be staying with me here until business is over. Please welcome him into our circle of friends." Trista said.

"Like I said." Darien commented and we laughed.

"What did you say?" Trista asked with narrowed eyes.

"When Michelle told us that you said you had someone to introduce us to, Darien said that someone was a man." I answered.

"And he is a right. As far as I know, Seiya is a man." Trista replied.

"There isn't nothing not manly about him." Serena said, winking at Seiya. He covered his mouth though it was obvious he was smiling and holding in laughter.

"Well then, who is this little one?" I asked staring at the little kid glued to the other half of Serena. Something about the way the little girl held Serena so possessively irked at me.

"Everyone, I want to introduce to you the love of my life. My world and my reason for living. Everyone this is Hotaru, she is my daughter." There was a golden silence as we all tried to assess her words and somehow find some flaw in it.

"Come again?" I said.

"Hotaru…" she said picking up the little girl and sitting her on her waist.

"This hearing impaired woman here is your aunt. She is my twin sister, Mina. That's Uncle Andrew, another Aunt, Molly and another uncle, Melvin. Say hello." Serena said to the little girl who was my…NIECE!?

"Hello." The little girl said.

It broke the spell on all of us.

"What!?"

"What do you mean daughter!?"

"When!?"

"Where!?"

"Why?!"

"With who?!" I was confused who was asking what and I'm not even sure what I asked.

"Five years ago. In London. Because I slept with a man. And the father is undisclosed." Serena answered the vast questions that had been thrown at her without actually answering anything. But something she said caught my attention.

"Five years ago…you said you were going world traveling with dad." I said softly, the lie finally sinking into my head. I was hurt, badly.

"Five years ago I wasn't going to be there that summer, until I found myself pregnant." She answered, not a trace of sorry or remorse on her face.

"Well then why didn't you call me back to come? And when I called you all summer long you kept telling me about your supposed trip!" I yelled, I felt so betrayed. She sighed and shook her head.

"Imagine a thirteen year old girl pregnant. Do you think I could have just told you like that? Those were my darkest days, I was too scared and I was too ashamed to call and tell you. You who looked up to me, to call and tell you that your role model was pregnant and had no idea who the father is, how could I? So I lied, and one lie turned to two and with each lie I had to tell ten more to cover it up. By the end of the summer I was having trouble believing that I was pregnant, so convincing had my stories of world traveling with father had been that I was thinking the reality was the dream and the dream reality." She looked at the sky all the while as she spoke.

"But still, I wish you could have told me. I would have helped." I said. The hurt was deeper than the lie or the betrayal; it was that she couldn't trust me.

"I'm sorry. At the time all I could think of was myself and my situation." She said. I felt torn. There was a look of sorrow in her eyes that begged me to approach her and hug her. But the part of me that felt betrayed wanted to just run away and hate her, be mad at her.

In the end, the decision was taken out of my hands as Hotaru slid to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

**DARIEN**

Drama.

I knew from the moment she showed up that life was never going to be the same. I watched as she was nearly choked by her sister and one by one she hugged the rest of her friends. I looked at the girl called Serena, trying to find a hidden meaning behind it all but there was none. She was supposed to have silver blue twinkling eyes, a bit of an exaggeration in my book which proved to be true. Her eyes were nothing of silver blue. It was dark indigo or midnight blue with specks of silver in it. Her face showed signs of weariness and her whole bearing spoke of someone who had been through hell and back with lasting scars. Where was this fun, bubbly girl I had heard so much about? As soon as they yelled out her name, I had expected her to jump into their arms in giggles and annoying chatter like Mina, but she had been very calm.

She looked like she was watching her actions, as if she was trying to keep control of herself or of an unknown situation. For someone who is supposed to be light hearted and warm and bubbly, she sure didn't act it.

And to top it off, she had a baby. I guess now I understand where Mina's flirtatious actions come from. Already her big sister was banged up. Children….at the age of thirsting she gave birth. The disgust I felt was raw. And if that wasn't bad enough, she didn't even know who the father was from what she had said. She had lied, betrayed her sister and had a baby without knowing who was responsible. This girl I had just met, if not officially introduced, was proving to be something utterly different from all the stories I had heard of her.

Apparently, apart from being a much loved person, she had been a child star on a TV show that had been very popular then. But the man who was writing the stories died and things got messed up which lead to many arguments and stress in their family that eventually broke them apart.

Now she was back, at 18 with a child of 5 years. If this was the girl Andrew and the rest thought I would be fond of, then they knew very little of me.

As if all that wasn't enough to take in, her daughter decided to save her mother from questions by fainting and giving us all a fright. The agony with which she screamed out her daughter's name surprised me. Quick as a cat, she was up with her daughter in her hands running off to find a taxi. Of course I took a short cut to get my car and met them upfront where a Taxi had stopped. As many as cloud climbed into it got in and we sped of to the hospital.

We literally had to hold her back as the doctors took her daughter to the examination room. We waited in the waiting room, silent as statues. Well we were but she wasn't. She was walking from one side to the other, hitting the wall, leaning against it, sitting on the floor, folding her legs in, getting up and doing it all over again. And with each action silent tears trailed down her cheeks. She was pitiful and it disgusted me all the more. If she wasn't ready for the responsibilities and consequences of having a child, why the hell did she get herself pregnant?! Now the poor child had to suffer for her mistake.

Even without examination, I could easily guess what was wrong with the child. Malnutrition. She was far too bony though Serena looked fine. Selfish as well I had no doubt. Starve your daughter and feed yourself, how nice.

An hour later, the doctors came back with the child and immediately she rushed to her daughter and picked her up.

"Oh honey, are you ok? How do you feel." She asked, her voice very soft.

"I'm sleepy mummy." The child said, laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Doctor?" she turned her attention to the doctors.

"Are you a relative?" The doctor asked.

"I'm her mother!" Serena snapped. I guess she gets that a lot.

"Um…" The doctor said intelligently. She sighed.

"My apologies Doctor. It's an issue I have, here…" she said as she grabbed her purse and opened it. Inside she took out a plastic bag and dropped her purse which I caught.

"Oh, thanks."

"Whatever." I said and sat it by her feet. She raised a brow at me but said nothing. She opened the bag and took out a neatly folded piece of paper and an ID card. She showed them both to the doctor. I realized the paper was the child's birth certificate and the ID was actually her driver's license.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry for my mistake. Yes your daughter, she suffers from Malnutrition. You need to take better care of her and make sure she eats three times daily at least. Let her get plenty of sleep and also lots of sunshine. But most importantly she need lots of water in her system." The doctor explained.

"Yes of course doctor. She's just been having trouble eating lately but I will make sure she eats three times a day or more, I promise." She said.

"Good. And seeing as you are friends with Darien, he can help you out in choosing the right food for your child." Dr. Carlos said and inwardly I groaned.

"Who is Darien?" she asked looking confused.

"The Mr. Grinch I've been telling you about." Mina answered.

"Since when did I plot to steal Christmas?" I answered with a roll of my eyes. Serena turned her attention to me, looked me up and down before turning to the doctor.

"He is in medicinal training here. He is well knowledgeable in the field of medicine and on his way to becoming one of the best doctors in the world."

"Oh." Serena answered but I could not understand the meaning behind her oh.

"Thank you doctor." She said.

"Come see me for a checkup next week at 2 pm alright?" Dr. Carlos instructed and she nodded.

"I sure will. Thank you so much." She said again.

"No problem. Now if you don't mind, I will like to return to work."

"Oh yes, please do."

"A good day to you then. Darien I will see you later."

"Yes Doctor." I answered. He turned around and walked away. I turned my attention from his retreating back to Serena and found Seiya walking up to her.

"Here." He said stretching his hand out to take the baby. "Your hands will get tired."

"Oh it's fine." Serena answered. He chuckled.

"I don't bite Serena." He said. She stared at him, considering something. Then her gaze fell on Trista as if to assure herself something. I saw Trista nod once and she sighed. Then gently she transferred her daughter into his arms. He brought the child close to his chest and she rested her small arms around his neck.

"Shall we go then?" he said looking at Serena. She looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Yes please." I raised a brow but said nothing.

In a single fill line, we left the waiting room and exited the hospital building. The group was divided into two, half road with Amara and the other half road with me. Serena, Seiya, Trista, Michelle, the sleeping child, Mina and Melvin all rode with Amara and the rest rode with me.

"You know, we didn't even get introduced." Lita commented but there was no reply. From the front passenger seat, Andrew sat silently in thoughts.

"Care to share your thoughts?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"Serena." He answered.

"I figured that much."

"Something is wrong with the whole picture. I can't but feel I don't know her as I used to. She's had a child for five years and she didn't tell me, me! Even when there were things she couldn't tell Mina or Molly, she always told me. And her eyes, so dark it scares me. It makes me wonder what kind of life she has lived all this time that could fill her eyes with all the experience of age and the world." He said and sighed again. There was no comfort I could give him, I didn't know this Serena girl and from what little I've seen, I didn't really want to know her.

"She sure isn't the bubbly type I was expecting." Rei commented.

"I think she is a good person though." Lita also shared her thoughts.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that she has a daughter. At 13…" Andrew said, looking off into the distance.

"I just want to know who the father is and beat some sense into him." Lizzie said.

"What makes you think it was his fault? She could have very well seduced him." I said snidely. They all looked at me sharply.

"What? It could be the truth!" I defended myself.

"No, Serena isn't like that." Andrew answered.

"Really, tell me how she's like. You only knew her as a little girl. The last you saw of her she was eight. People grow and change Andrew. You cannot confuse the image of her as a little girl to the teen she is now." I said mercilessly.

"Darien! That's enough! Don't speak as if you know anything! You don't know her and I will not have you insult my friend like that!" Lizzie snapped. I felt like an ass. I had let my disgust of her take over my duties as a friend who is suppose to be comforting my friend.

"I'm sorry." I said.

There was no more talk after that. Silently we drove home.

* * *

**MINA**

The car ride was very silent. There was too much questions brewing through my head. I wanted to ask her so much but I knew it was not the best place to question her. And…I was still hurt. Her distrust in me hurt me so badly. She is my twin yet I felt I knew nothing of her. Her pains, her sorrows, what makes her happy, her life. I knew nothing. I had always associated her with the girl she had been in the past that seeing who she is now is such a major turn over. What had happened to her? Her eyes were so dark, so filled with mysteries I couldn't begin to unravel. And somehow I also knew or felt that she was never going to fully open up to me.

"Hey…" she said suddenly that we all stared at her. She blinked and chuckled.

"Sorry. But I need help." She said.

"With what?" Molly asked.

"I need to find a job as soon as possible. But I want a job with good pay and where my daughter can often stay with me." She said.

"Why do you need a job?" Melvin asked.

"College doesn't pay itself you know." She answered.

"Oh, right." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh you don't gotta worry about that. Father said he would take care of both our college tuition." I said.

"All the same, I still rather work this summer." She said.

"But…"

"Mina please." She said and I shut up. Something in her tone was very much annoyed.

"What sort of job are you looking for exactly?" Michelle asked after a minute of silence.

"Anything really. Secretary, waitressing, tutoring…anything like that."

"Can't you work for Andrew?" Amara asked.

"I guess…" she didn't sound too pleased with the idea.

"Well, ok. We will keep look out for you and pick up some applications wherever we find any ok?" Michelle said and Serena looked up gratefully.

"Thank you." She said.

"By the way, I'm Michelle." Michelle introduced herself.

"And I'm Amara."

"Pleased to meet you both. I'm Serena."

"Yeah, we know." They both said with a chuckle and Serena laughed too. They chattered about random things and I sat quietly listening to them. But Serena never said anything that would give me a clue as to how she had become the way she was now.

Amara dropped Molly and Melvin off first before taking us home. It was late, u pm. We had missed dinner. Serena took Hotaru from Seiya, thanking him gratefully. Something in his smile gave me a pause but I didn't wonder much about it.

"See you guys later." We both said as we…well I waved them off since she was holding her sleeping daughter. We walked to the door and it opened before we could knock or I could get my key out. Mother stood there with a big smile and I rushed into her arms. I needed some sort of closure I suppose.

"I was wondering if you two would ever come home." She said.

"Hotaru got sick so I had to take her to the hospital." Serena answered.

"Oh. Well get in." she said and opened the door wide. I stood by her side a second for Serena to enter, and with her arms around me we followed after her. She took Hotaru straight to the guest bedroom that would now be hers. When we were little, it was supposed to have been her room but we both preferred sharing one room. Now I wish we could go back to sharing a room but I knew she wanted her privacy. We weren't kids anymore and I had to accept that, whether I liked it or not.

Mom and I stood at the door and watched as she tucked Hotaru in. she knelt on the floor by the bed and placed a hand gently on Hotaru's forehead. She closed her eyes and prayed I suppose. Mom and I backed away and left them. We said nothing until we reached downstairs and she held my face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"Serena. I mean she has a daughter… and I never knew." I confessed, tears falling down my cheek.

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetie. I'm sure she has her reasons for not telling you." Mom said soothingly.

"How can you be calm about this mom?" I asked. I didn't get it. She sighed loudly.

"Because I knew." She fessed up. My eyes opened wide and I took several steps away from her.

"You knew? All this time? You knew and never told me?!" I screamed at her.

"Sweetheart it was not my place to tell you. She asked me not to." Mom said in her defense.

"And you listened to her?" I asked shaking my head. "I'm her twin! Her sister! Does that mean anything to you two?"

"Sweetie." She said as she tried to approach me.

"Just leave me alone, both of you." I said and ran up the stairs.

"Mina!" I didn't turn back to mother's calling. Inside my room, I slammed my door and rushed off to my bed and cried. Why did I feel so empty inside? I felt so betrayed, so frustrated!

I don't know how long I cried for. I looked up when a knock came at my door.

"Mina? Can I come in?" Serena asked from the other side. I didn't answer. The door opened slowly and I heard it close gently behind me. I was facing the far wall and she sat at the foot of the bed with my back to her.

"Can we talk?" she asked but I said nothing. What was there to talk about? She couldn't trust me then to tell me her secret and troubles, what could she tell me now. She sighed.

"Mina, I am so sorry that I hurt you like this. But please put yourself in my shoe, what would you have done?" she asked. I turned my eyes to her and glared.

"I would have told you. You would have been the first to know and you know it." I said and turned back to my original position.

"I apologize for the hurt I've caused you. I was only concerned with myself, I didn't think at all how you would feel." She said but I didn't respond.

"I was scared. 13 and pregnant. I…I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. Scared to ask for help, scared to tell you because I feared you would scorn me, that you would hate me." Still I said nothing. She sight and stood up.

"We'll talk in the morning. Goodnight." She said and walked to the door.

"If…if you had the chance to do it all over again, would you have told me?" I asked. The answer took a minute in coming.

"No, I wouldn't have told you and for that I'm sorry."

"Then you and I have nothing to talk about in the morning." I answered,

"Mina…"

"Goodnight." I said sharply and pulled the blanket over my head. I heard a sigh before the door closed behind me.

"I'm sorry." I heard from behind the closed door. But sorry wasn't going to be enough.

I fell asleep on an empty stomach and with tears drenching my face and pillow.

The world was so unfair.

What had happened to the twin magic we shared so strongly as little girls? I girls little girls do really grow up.

* * *

**SERENA**

6 am found me awake in my bed praying. After which I went downstairs to help prepare breakfast. Mina was still sleeping so it was just me and mother. Funny how in my thoughts it is easy to refer to her as mother but in reality I loath to give her that title. Silently we prepared breakfast, there was nothing much for us to discuss. She hadn't seen me for ten years, neither had I seen her. She was a stranger to me and me to her. Over the past ten years, the only times I ever talked to her was when I told her to keep my pregnancy from Mina. A second to deliver the message that I was returning to Japan, that had been it.

She tried to make conversation but I wasn't in a talking mood so she stopped, feeling discouraged. After we finished preparing breakfast, I returned upstairs to take a shower. I sat before the mirror and let my hair out of the wrap and combed it down. I had no idea what to do for the day or how I would get around. Last I had seen this place was when I was eight. While we were driving back to the house yesterday, I saw many familiar places but there were just as many unfamiliar places. I sighed, I needed to get a car soon.

"Mommy?" I turned around sharply at Hotaru's voice.

"Hey honey. Come here." I said and opened my arms. She got off the bed and rushed into my arms. I hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, can I take a shower?" She asked.

"Of course. Run to the bathroom and I will be right there."

"Ok." She said and run off. I quickly turned back to the mirror and pulled my hair into a high ponytail and let some frame my face. It was not for beauty I allowed my hair to frame my heart shaped face; it was just more convenient for me when I need to hide my face or eyes from prying.

Inside the bathroom, I bathed my daughter and dried her off. Then I moisturized her alabaster skin before clothing her in a dark navy pleated skirt and a white blouse. I paused a moment while moisturizing her skin and sighed, she was so pale as if she had never had a moment of sunlight on her skin though in truth we spent so much of our time outside of a building. I combed out her shoulder length hair and placed sandals before her so she could place her tiny feet in.

"Mommy, what are we doing today?" Hotaru asked.

"Well before we do anything, we must get food in us. Then you can help me map up today's activities k?" I said to her.

"Ok!" she said, her eyes lightening up. It wasn't often she could smile so unguarded, so when she does, my heart truly warms up.

"Besides, if you don't help me decided what to do, the tickle monster will attack you!" I said laughingly as I chased her around the room. I caught her right by the bed and picked her up. I placed her on the bed and tickled her mercilessly until she was laughing so hard tears fell. I laughed with her and I would imagine the scene we made was very carefree.

"Mercy!" she screamed and I stopped tickling her. I laughed as she glared at me after she had calmed down.

"That is what happens when you run away from me." I said to her as I walked toward the door. I stood there with the door open and stretched my hand out to her.

"I had already agreed to help you!" she justified herself and I chuckled.

"Yes you had, I was just making sure you weren't just saying it." She took my hand and looked up at me as we began to walk.

"I never just say something and not do it." She said again which was so true but I hoped it wasn't. When was she ever going to get to be just a child? Make mistakes? Doesn't fear those mistakes because of the brutal consequences but learn from it? I looked down at her and I felt like crying. But my tears had longed dried out. Was she going to turn out like me? Looking into her eyes all I could see was a mere reflection of me and once again I was filled with the bitter taste of reality, at least that which we have lived.

"Mama?" Hotaru asked worriedly when she noticed my silence.

"Tell me sweetheart, what is it that you want the most in the world?" I asked her.

"To be with you forever." She said and I smiled looking down at her.

"I know that. But other than me, what would make you very happy?" I asked but she shook her head.

"I can't be happier than when I am with you. I don't need anything else apart from you." She said and I sighed. Were these typical things children of four years old would say when asked this question? Wouldn't they normally want some toys or food or something …well….something kiddish?

"I see. I guess one thing we can do is go take pictures today." I said absent mindedly.

"Can we mama?!" she stopped and said excitedly. I looked down at her and saw the shinning hope in her eyes.

"You want pictures?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed with a vigorous nod of her head. I had never known she wanted pictures that badly.

"Well then we will go take pictures and then get an album to put the pictures in ok?" I said and she hugged me.

"Thanks mama." She said and I hugged her back. I picked her up and we discussed what kinds of pictures we would take as we headed to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good Morning." I greeted Mother, Mina and Uncle Ken.

"Good Morning." Hotaru repeated after me shyly.

"Morning Dear." Mother responded.

"Good Morning Serena. Please, come, sit." Uncle Ken said. Uncle Ken is actually my Mother's second husband, in other words, my step father. Though I have known about him since mom and he got married, only with my return to Japan had I gotten a chance to meet him. He had a kind face and merry eyes. Told bad jokes but he seemed to have a sense of humor. He had brown hair and he is pretty much an average businessman. Nothing really striking about him. Which made me think that mother really had wanted someone very different from our father in every way. Though that is not exactly true, father had once had a sense of humor.

Uncle Ken was sitting at one end of the table and mother at the other. On the other side Mina sat, totally ignoring me and in front of her were two chairs for me and Hotaru. I sat Hotaru on the chair closest to Mother and I sat on the one near Ken.

"Your mother tells me you helped prepared this delicious breakfast." Uncle Ken said.

"Oh, just trying to be helpful." I replied. I had no idea what to say to this people, other than Mina the two of them were like strangers to me. How do you react to a mother you hadn't seen or talked for ten years? And a man you met but the day before who is your stepfather at the age of 17? Besides, other than Hotaru, I rarely had conversation with anyone so I wasn't exactly the best conversationalist.

"Well from what I've been told, I wasn't expecting this food to taste so heavenly." He said and I blinked.

"Ken!" Mother said.

"What? It's a compliment!" he said with childish indignation.

"I do admit I wasn't exactly a home economics person when I was a child. But being a mother does require you to know something of food preparation I suppose." I answered. When I was a child, I was known for burning water, literally. I would put water on the pot to make something, but I wouldn't be sure if it's boiled enough or its suppose to boil even more, and by the time I would decide it has boiled enough, the pot was empty and black at the bottom. And when I could cook, the food would be burnt, or tasted like mud or plain poison. And the smell wasn't exactly enticing either. I don't know why but I could not cook to save my life. When father and I had moved to London, he had hired a cook to teach me how to cook. It took me nearly a full year to be able to prepare actual foods (from other countries as well mind you) and what not. Afterwards the cooker left the house and it was up to me to do everything, cooking, cleaning, ironing, everything.

"Well I think you are a good mother then. I'm quite sure Hotaru enjoys your meals very much." Uncle said. Hotaru turned to him and nodded. There was a look on her face that was caught between a smile and fear. I understood that look. Uncertain. Not uncertain whether she liked my cooking or not, but uncertain whether the man who addressed her meant her any harm. I ruffled her hair in assurance that she would be safe no matter what.

"I like mama's food a lot." She finally answered. After that we fell into silence as we ate. There wasn't any real tension, just an uncomfortable feeling, as if we were trying too hard.

"So, what do you plan to do today?" Mother asked, looking from Mina to me.

"I'm going to hang with the girls." Mina answered, staring at her food as she ate.

"Do you want to go look for a job with me?" I asked her.

"No thanks." She said curtly. I sighed.

"A job, don't you just want to rest for a while? You know, go see your friends and hang out with them for a little before getting a job?" Mother asked.

"Besides, why do you need a job?" Uncle Ken said.

"I'm a mother. I need to take care of my child and I'm about to go to college, well at least I have a year left of college which I need to pay for my tuition and other necessities. Besides, summer break is only two months, I don't really have much time." I answered.

"We will take care of all that." Uncle Ken said.

"Thank you but I rather do that on my own. Please understand that." I said. They all looked at me, even Mina before she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm done. See you later mom, dad." She said and kissed both of them on their cheeks.

"Auntie Mina, don't you wanna go take pictures with us?" Hotaru asked. I looked at her; she wanted Mina in the pictures too?

"Don't call me that!" Mina yelled and my head sharply turned to her.

"Mina!" Mother said.

"Don't call me Aunt anything! I am NOT your aunty you hear me you little brat!?" she yelled and I stood up. Looking at Hotaru's scared face, my temper roused. I turned to her, my eyes cold and serious.

"I don't care if you hate me. I don't care what your problem is. And I don't care if you want to yell, scream and curse at me but don't you dare take your anger on my daughter do YOU hear me. If being in this house with us bothers you so much, you can be sure she and I will be gone soon enough. But in the mean time, I will NOT tolerate you raising your voice at my daughter!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, get the hell out of here with your lying self!" she screamed back at me. We had a sort of staring contest until Uncle Ken interrupted.

"Enough the both of you! What's wrong with you Mina?! Before Serena got here all you talked about was her!" Uncle Ken said.

"All I talked about was the sister I thought I knew! Obviously it isn't her!" She yelled again and ran out of the living room and climbed up the stairs. Silence fell some time as we continued to eat.

Uncle cleared his throat. Does he never get tired of trying to make small talks?

"So….how exactly are you going to go about looking for a job? You can use my car if you want." He said.

"But then what will you take to work?" Mother asked.

"I can call Johnson to pick me up." He replied.

"No but thank you though. I'm fine. I will get a cab to take me around." I said.

"That can get expensive. Here…." He said trying to get money out of his pocket.

"It's alright. I have enough money for cab rides." I told him.

"But…"

"It's fine really. I'm covered." I said. Which wasn't exactly a lie or the truth. I had money on me but very little of it. And while it would last me through several cab rides today, I wasn't certain whether it will last me tomorrow or in the upcoming week. I will just make do with what I can.

"Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. This is your home now and forever ok?" he said.

"Thank you." I replied. But what is a home when no one really wanted you around? It seemed only he wanted me around. Mina had just made it clear she didn't want me or what is mine in the house and mother was too uncomfortable with me around, so why would I stay in a house that only a total stranger wanted me around? Besides, I needed to create an environment of homeliness for Hotaru. I wanted her to grow up like any other child. Free to laugh, cry and do whatever she wanted to do.

Finally, breakfast came to an end and I helped clear the tables and washed the dishes. I left Hotaru in the living room to watch TV while Uncle Ken went about packing his work necessities. Mother stood by me in the kitchen as we washed the dishes in silence. After all was done, I was about to go upstairs to grab my purse when we heard a car pull up. Mina came down the stairs too and answered the door when the door bell rang.

At the door was Seiya, Trista's Secretary.

"Hi Seiya. What are you doing here?" Mina asked. I bowed my head a little to him in acknowledgement and turned to leave. Being that he was Trista's secretary, I was certain he was here to for Mina.

"I came to see Serena." Come again? I stopped in my tracks and turned to him with a raised brow. Mina stood aside and I turned back to the door. I walked to where he and she stood.

"You came to see me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Since you spoke of looking for a job yesterday, I figured you might be going job hunting. And I really don't have anything to do today so I thought I might come help you look for a job." He said. We stared at each other for a minute or two, me trying to comprehend his words and him staring for staring sake I suppose.

"Let me get this straight, you want to go around looking for a job with me because you are bored?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He answered.

"But I thought you were Trista's secretary." I said.

"I am but she wants to rest today with her friends."

"So why don't you go rest with them?" I asked.

"Because I could be doing something more productive as in helping you than sitting and chilling for the whole day. Don't you need a ride?" he asked.

"Oh." I said and considered. His help would definitely save my little money for future needs. "Very well. I thank you for your offer and yes, I would most appreciate it if you can give me rides for the day."

"That's what I'm here for." He said. I chuckled.

"Thank you. Let me grab my purse and Hotaru and we can leave." He nodded and I turned around. I went to the living room first to tell Hotaru to get ready to leave, before climbing up the stairs to the guest bedroom to grab my purse. When I came down the stairs, Hotaru was waiting for me. I took her hand and said goodbye to Uncle Ken and Mother before walking to the door where Seiya was waiting alone.

"Where is Mina?" I asked.

"She left. Said she was going to the crown where everyone was gathering." He answered.

"I see." I said, a bit disappointed but what else was new?

"Is everything ok?" he asked. I looked up at him and smiled as best as I could.

"Everything is just peachy. Shall we be on our way?"

"Yes ma'am" he stepped aside and I walked out holding Hotaru's hand. He quickly ran to the passenger side of the front to open the door for me. It was a convertible car and since it was such a nice sunny day, the hood was down.

"I will ride at the back with Hotaru." I told him.

"As you wish." He said before opening the back door. I dropped my purse in the car and picked Hotaru up to the back seat behind the drive. I strapped her in with the seat belt before returning to my side with the door still open and him standing there waiting patiently. I climbed in and he closed the door. I strapped myself up to and waited for him to sit at the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" He asked.

"For now we will go to restaurants to fill applications. I don't want to go restaurant that are so far so stick to restaurants of about 30 minutes walk from the house." I told him.

"Ok. But you know, just call me if you ever need a ride to anywhere ok?" he said.

"Thank you." I said, leaving no promises.

He backed out of the drive way and onto the road we sped off.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sister**

Split apart for the better part of their lives, two twin sisters are reunited only to learn how different they are from each other. Through hidden secrets, betrayals, love, tears and heartaches, they try to find the bond of sisterhood they once shared as little girls and the meaning of family.

**Chapter 2**

**MINA**

I don't know what bothered me the most, the fact that my twin has a baby or the fact that I had not been told and had been lied to for five years.

"FIVE FREAKING YEARS!" I said angrily through gritted teeth. I kicked a 'can' that was lying around with so much force that it jotted several blocks away. So angry was I that I was completely oblivious to the attention I had drawn to myself. My angry strides came to a sudden halt as I came to the cross section of the road, for the pedestrians, the sign was red. Waiting, I thought of all the possible ways and times in which Serena could have told me and even imagined I could have forgiven had I been told earlier.

Why?

I wondered. Serena had claimed that she hadn't been sure how to tell me, she was scared, she was thirteen, but for those reasons is why she SHOULD have told me! Having a baby was huge responsibility! A responsibility that Serena herself had shrank away from when we were little!

The walk sign turned green and as with everyone, I began to cross the street and as I did so amidst strangers and acquaintances alike, a memory long in its making and a promise vowed resurfaced in my mind.

_**Flashback**_

For the longest time, for as long as anyone could remember, Serena and I were un-differentiable. When we wore our hairstyles the same way, it was near impossible to be able to tell who was Mina and who was Serena. Even our parents had had a hard time distinguishing between us. And though we enjoyed the certain amount of power we had over people (such as confusing who was who, Serena often pretending to be me to take test for me and I doing likewise for Serena in other things), we had a fundamental difference that even our closeness and alikeness could not completely conceal and the difference was on the subject of children.

I had always wanted a family of my own. I had wanted a wonderful husband, many many MANY kids, a large house and a larger income.

Serena on the other hand was more career oriented. She'd hoped to take her acting into new heights through high school but then leave the media world and enter a good university for criminal justice. A family of her own had not been on her priority list. She had said that marriage or not she would be happy so long as she did what she most loved to do. She would be happy to get married if of course she meets a man whom she was crazy about but otherwise would not settle for anything less just for the sake of marriage. However, her biggest concern about marriage was having kids of her own. Marriage came with kids, at least in our part of the world it did. That was the rule for marrying. A marriage without kids is considered a failed marriage. And most men of our country are raised to WANT TO have kids when married. It would be a rare find indeed to meet a man who didn't aspire to have children. It was not out of hate that Serena refused children, No. On the contrary, between Serena and I, kids flocked more to Serena. She was good with them, they loved her. Even when mothers couldn't get their kids to stop crying, as soon as Serena held them, they'd go silent and smile and begin to play. It was a mystery the effect Serena had on everyone especially children. There was no legit reason why she didn't want kids. She knew she could handle the responsibilities but something in her was appalled at the idea of having kids.

Maybe it was because of the idea that a marriage is a failed "event" when children are not born out of it. Maybe it was because it seemed it was a required course in a marriage. Maybe because it was so mandatory that a man will willingly abandon his wife who couldn't bare him a child that made her hate the idea of conceiving a child of her own. Serena had her own ideas of what marriage should be. She strongly believed that a marriage was a partnership between man and woman, not between man, woman and child/children. She used to always say that it was a blessing for a child to be born in a marriage true, but a marriage should not be a vessel for producing kids. She refused to believe that a man or a woman's worth comes from having kids in a marriage. Maybe it was because of these reasons and others that she had been so strongly opposed to having kids. Maybe she just wanted to prove to people that marriage can be a happy blessed union even without kids in it. And maybe it was just that she didn't want kids and no reason was necessary for that.

For whatever it was worth, her persistence in not wanting children became unconsciously solidified when one day, upon arriving at the hospital to visit our sick mother, we both witnessed a woman giving birth and the pain we had seen on the woman's face, her wild unhappy screeching and labored breathing had both of us mercilessly terrified.

We had then ran to mother and cried out the injustice of women having to go through hell to give birth and though mother had soothed our fears and assured us that it wasn't always the case, Serena could not get the screaming woman out of her mind. When we returned home that evening, she had sat on the veranda walls connected to the room she and I shared and cried for the woman.

Reaching out to my sister, I climbed onto the veranda wall as well and embraced her.

"It's ok you know….everything will be alright."

"But Mina, that woman was in so much pain."

"Yes I know but remember what mama said, "The pain is only a few hours but the reward is a lifetime."

We were both quiet for a long time when an idea toke root in my head.

"Tell you what Rena, let's make a promise. Lets promise that we will both get boyfriends at the same time, marry at the same time so we can have our wedding together and give birth at the same time so that we can hold each other's hand and we will be twice as strong so that the pain will not bother us!" I said enthusiastically. I continued to chatter about together this and together that. It was the perfect way to live I believed and I told her so. She looked at me as I spoke and I knew she was listening to what I was saying. If I had said anything she hadn't agreed to, she would have said no but she didn't say anything, just listened as I chattered on. However I did think it was somewhat weird that she wasn't inputting her own ideas but I figured that the day had just been too stressful for her.

"Well what do you say!?" I finally stopped my chatter when I held up my pinky. We were going to make a promise to live our lives together, share every secret, every joy and every sorrow together. We would never be separated for as long as we lived. At first she seemed confused and I wondered if she hadn't expected that I would want to hear her input but then she smiled gratefully and locked her pinky with mine.

Then I said, "Let us forever do everything together. School, fun, love, work and family! This we promise!" knowing it was her turn to repeat the promise she also said,

"Let us forever be understanding of each other be it different lives or on different paths so that the bond of sisterhood that we share will never disappear."

When she had recited this, I blinked at her. We never change the words in a pinky promise. She was supposed to say the exact same thing I said. I became really worried about her then. I thought it would be better not to take her to the hospital for a while. She was dealing with the woman's pain a little too hard. I figured that maybe by morning she would be better and things would be back to normal so I didn't much worry about it. Besides, she had said that "so that the bond of sisterhood that we share will never disappear." To me that was another way of saying what I said about doing everything together for what sisters didn't do everything together? So I was satisfied.

_**End of Flashback**_

Who would have thought that Serena's damn recitation would be the lives we live today and that it will have a totally different meaning than I had expected. I commented bitterly in my head. Having walked the street to the Crown arcade belonging to my boyfriend's family so many times, even lost in thought, I appeared before it. I stopped, considered if it was actually better to skip seeing my friends today knowing that they were waiting to ask questions and get explanations from me. Well too bad, I had none for them for I had none for myself. I sighed, shook my head and plastered on the smile that I had always worn genuinely until that moment and prayed to God that no one gets on my nerves today.

Lifting up my shoulders, I walked into the Crown.

* * *

**SERENA**

Inside the car as we drove from the third restaurant I had applied at, I lost myself in memories of the past. When we were little, the best and probably only way to tell Mina and I apart was to ask us one question,

"Do you want to have a family of your own one day?"

Not to say that we couldn't lie and give them an answer that sounded like what the other would say but for me, if you knew me, that question always gave me a pause. A slight shift in my eyes. Those who knew me well looked for these little details to be able to determine which of the Aino twins I was. But when the question was asked not for the purpose of deciding whether I was Mina or Serena, I would always answer with three questions first.

I would ask, "What does family entails to you?"

And always I would get the same answer. "Man, woman and children."

Then my second question to their question would be, "So if there are no children, is it not considered a family?"

Majority of the time, I would get a "No, they are not" to the second question but occasionally I would get an, "They are in a sense but not a whole family. It's like an empty family and the couple will not really know what happiness is."

Then to their answers I would ask my third question, "So if they are not considered family or if they are an empty family they are still married right? It is still a marriage yes?"

And once again, majority of the time I would get a "No they are not really married because there is no purpose in it." But as to the second question I would occasionally get "Well legally they are married since their name is on the paper but everyone knows it doesn't mean anything."

And let me just say this now, I never agreed with what was considered a marriage or a family. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I was merely hotheaded and foolish but if marriage was all about conceiving children, then it was no sacred thing. Marriage is supposedly a divine institution yet I was constantly being told that marriage is for the purpose of kids. Even at the age of six I knew that couldn't be true because people COULD and DO get pregnant out of wedlock. That told me that you don't need marriage to have kids. So if you can give birth out of marriage and in marriage, then why marry at all? Just for financial benefits from the government? Couldn't a person just work hard in school, graduate, get a good job, have a baby without marrying and still be able to provide more than enough for the child with or without government assistance?

So then why consider a marriage a failure just because no child was born out of it?

For as long as I can remember, I have always had ideas in my head and those ideas were what really set me apart from my sister. My sister is a nice wonderful person but she was the kind to go with the crowd without question. It made her get along quite well with people and mostly I got along well with people too. I had a fan base after all but when it came to those critical times when important questions were asked, I was usually isolated for having ideas that were not "society appropriate'.

There was an incident once in a hospital. Mina and I had gone to visit mother who was suffering from severe Pneumonia at the time. And as we wondered through the hospital trying to get to her room, taking a detour here and though, we came upon a scene where a woman was giving birth. The room where this birth process was occurring was made half with glass and though it was isolated from most of the hospital, a woman screaming at the top of her lungs could be heard all the way on the other side. It had been this scream that had made us take the detour to go explore what creature was making that horrible sound.

This scene broke me inside. It made me remember people I have known whom had given birth and died not because they wanted their children to live but because society would not recognize their existence and marriage. After that experience, a button in me was completely switched onto the off position where I knew without a doubt that children would not be part of my life. I would marry, and I will not have children but I will still make society accept my marriage as legit and consider me and my husband as family! Someone had to change these stupid ideas society shouldered on to people.

We left the screeching woman to mother's room and told her what we had seen and as expected, she gave us the normal consolation society use to make a point. To say I was disappointed was to put it lightly but I kept my thoughts to myself. Mother was sick and she didn't need to put up with my stubbornness.

When we returned home, I went and sat at the veranda walls. We had a veranda made of bricks which connected to the room Mina and I shared. A glass double door separated the two rooms. The connecting pillars were thick and so were the fencing walls so sometimes we would sit there and watch the stars, guessing their names and making up stories about them. That was one of the favorite things I loved to do with my sister. Sometimes our parents would join us and we would talk and laugh late into the night.

But that night I wanted no company. I just stared at the moon. As was predicted, Mina came and sat by me and hugged me. I was grateful for the hug; I was a little chilled so her warmth was welcomed.

"It's ok you know….everything will be alright." Mina said expectedly.

"But Mina, that woman was in so much pain."

"Yes I know but remember what mama said, "The pain is only a few hours but the reward is a lifetime."

I shook my head. I could not agree with that. There was no guarantee that your child/children will turn out to be an angel(s) even after having gone through the pain. As much as I had seen many happy families and kids, I had also seen how some parents have been driven to the grave or near to it and into all sorts of madness because of the kids they had been so happy to give birth to.

"Tell you what Rena, let's make a promise. Lets promise that we will both get boyfriends at the same time, marry at the same time so we can have our wedding together and give birth at the same time so that we can hold each other's hand and we will be twice as strong so that the pain will not bother us!" Mina said enthusiastically. She continued to chatter about together this and together that, not aware at all that I was deep in my own thoughts to be paying attention to her.

Kids did not come with a "happily ever after" guarantee, it was more of an "at your own risk" kind of guarantee. They could enhance the marriage experience or destroy it and in some cases they could have no effect on it at all. And it might not be necessary that the kids are causing problems in the family but rather just the fact that another person's heart and needs must be considered itself could bring upon the parents burdens they had not been ready for regardless of being old and married and haven done things the right way.

Children were not a guarantee for anything; they were just a blessing that could just as easily turn out to be a curse. One never knows 100% what is in store for them. But then again, this argument could be made just about everything in life in general, that's why kids should be a choice, rather than an expectation of marriage or a demand of it.

And let say that mother was right and that the reward was worth the pain. But the pain I had seen on the woman's face was hell. As far as I knew, hell was not the road to heaven.

But this I kept to myself and spoke of it nothing of it to my sister because I knew Mina would not understand and that night I had not the heart to discuss it. Already I'd been given the evil look every time the conversation came up from people and though I knew my sister would not judge me or mark my opinions as that of foolishness, I was still tired of not being understood. And what if a day comes when we grow up from our strong bond for I knew very well that we would age and our alikeness will start to differentiate. We may seek different paths, become different people and possibly live different lives. We were twins yes, but we were also two different individuals. At that time, if so we disagree on things, my opinions could easily be looked down on by my own sister and that was a pain my younger self could not bear to deal with.

"Well what do you say!?" Mina interrupted my thoughts. I blinked at my twin, confused as to what Mina was asking and smiled apologetically. Since Mina's finger was up for a pinky promise, I knew I was supposed to be promising something. Figuring that whatever I was promising to wasn't going to kill me, I brought up my finger and intertwined it with Mina's. As we shook on it, Mina said,

"Let us forever do everything together. School, fun, love, work and family! This we promise!" knowing it was my turn to repeat the promise I also said,

"Let us forever be understanding of each other be it in different lives or on different paths so that the bond of sisterhood that we share will never disappear."

When I had recited this, Mina had blinked at me but had not questioned my choice of words. She spread the blanket she had brought out over the two of us and we sat for a long time before we both fell asleep on the Veranda.

"**Mama?**" My attention was dragged out of my memories to find Hotaru and Seiya both staring at me worriedly.

"What's up munchkin?" I asked, soothing the concern frown from my daughter's brow.

"We're here." Hotaru answered. I looked up and yes we were here. We had arrived at the mall plaza. Haven gone through three restaurants already, I also wanted to try applying at the mall. Any job at that moment that had decent responsibilities and pay I would take in a heartbeat.

"So we are. Let's get going then."

"Are you alright?" Seiya asked, his concern face still looking at me. I smiled the best smile I could at him, hoping it would alleviate his worry.

"Oh I'm fine. I haven't been to these parts in ten years. Memories suddenly resurfacing is all."

"Oh." Seiya replied, nodding his head. "I've had those moments too."

"Yeah?"

"Yup." He said as all three of us exited out of the car. "I was born in London and lived there till I was about ten before moving to the United State….." I wasn't really interested in his life story so I tuned him out as I picked up my daughter and we walked into the mall.

Several hours later I had filled out more applications than I could count. We exited the mall and drove off to the crown arcade. I was hungry but that was not really important. Seiya was hungry but most importantly I had to feed my child. The crown arcade had decent food and some selections that were healthier than going to any of the fast food restaurants and if I were to go home, it would take a while to prepare a meal for Hotaru. It was already almost close to 2, lunch time had passed and I would wait no longer for her to eat. We arrived at the crown in less than twenty minutes. Carrying my baby, we waltzed into a frenzy cheer of surprise and welcome home princess posters. Hotaru, haven been startled by the sudden noise gripped me with all her strength which drew my attention immediately away from the crowd and back to my daughter until she was calm. She and I both looked out onto smiling faces, new and old alike.

Running out from the back, a familiar mop of long, curly, dark greenish haired woman with a pretty face and a killer body raced to me. I was afraid she was going to slam into me and my daughter but she came to a sudden stop and with a wide smile threw her arms around both me and Hotaru. I was very happy to see her. Impertinent as she was, she was also a very good friend of mine.

"Welcome home Rena" She said softly.

"It's nice to see you again Hanahime." I returned warmly. She finally disintegrated herself from me and the two of us stared at each other with happy smiles. I was truly happy to see Hanahime because you see; the only other person who truly ever understood me on the topic of marriage and all the other topics that isolated me from people was her. She hadn't fully shared my ideas but to some degree she had agreed and accepted my ideas as important because it made me who I was. For that I was truly grateful.

"Welcome home too Hotaru." She said as she faced my daughter eye to eye. Hotaru was hesitant at first so she looked at me, I nodded and she smiled at my friend.

"Hi." She said. Hanahime gave a squeal, startling us all.

"She's so cute! Can I hold her; can I hold her can I pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?" She begged with shinning eyes and Hotaru who had returned back to clinging onto me at the squeal lifted her head to look at Hanahime.

"It's alright Hotaru. Hime-chan is just an excited person, she won't hurt you." Hotaru always took my words as law and would listen to no one else unless I told her otherwise. So taking to heart what I had said, she opened her arms hesitantly to Hime-chan who hugged her and took her out of my hands. She began talking to Hotaru as she walked deeper into the crown. I meant to follow, not liking my daughter too far from me but other acquaintances and friends approached for hugs and kisses. I complied but all the while I kept a close eye on Hime-chan who was now sitting and chatting animatedly with Hotaru. I was shocked and yet pleased that Hotaru was so animated with a person she didn't know. But that was who Hime-chan was. When she wanted to, she could make anyone like her and when she wanted to, she could make herself so hated you'd wanna kill her. She had been a child actress back when I was acting too and though she hadn't been as big as me, she had never had a problem with being friends with me unlike the other actress that prayed for my death.

Finally after so many hugs I reached Andrew and the rest of Mina's gang. Trista was there too and Seiya had gone to stand besides her. Molly and Melvin also came up for a hug and Elizabeth did so as well. Mina stood far off to the right, looking at anything but me. I shook my head, how was I going to live in the same house with a twin who suddenly hated me as she did? I suppose she had the right to hate me but if I had told her that I was pregnant, there would have been a lot more that would have been revealed and she was not ready for any of it. Not with the way she was acting now.

After I had said hello to all those I knew among Mina's crew, I was finally introduced to those I knew via word of mouth and pictures from Mina.

"Hi, I'm Amy Anderson. Nice to finally meet you Serena." I had seen pictures of all of them so technically I knew who they were but I figured that true friendship started with introduction. Amy had this strange vibrant blue hair that varied in hues depending on where the light hit. She had sapphire eyes, a shy face and bearing and a warm smile. I knew her to be the smartest of the group with the exception of the Darien character but then he was already in grad school so I could understand that. She wanted to be a pediatrician.

"Hi, I'm Lita Kino. Nice to meetcha Serena!" She said, pumping my hand up and down in a hand shake. Lita was somewhat intimidating with her 5'9 height and strong built but anyone girl who can cook as great as she does as I've heard from many people was feminine in my book. She had brown hair held up in a high ponytail and she hard vibrant sparkling emerald eyes. As I was told by anyone who had mentioned her to me, she was an Amazon or she came off as such but I could tell from her eyes and smile that as strong as she was, she was also very kind and more of a dreamer than anyone else. She wanted to be a chef and own a restaurant.

"Hi, I'm Rei Hino. Priestess of the cherry hill temple." I saw the roll of eyes from everyone and knew immediately that she had an imposing character. She had light feisty amethyst eyes and a stubborn chin. She was confident and beautiful with long black hair with purple highlights. If all I've heard about her is true, she also had a fiery temper not to be trifled with. I believe she wanted to be a business woman of some kind.

"I'm Amara and this is Michelle. We are friends to both Mina and Trista." A sandy blond woman with mysterious topaz eyes almost matching her hair color said. I knew she was a girl but that's because Mina had told me all about everyone of them but if I had not known, I would easily mistaken her to be a man. But since I knew, I could see her feminine features. And of course I've seen her on tv many times as she is a world renowned racer. The woman she had introduced, her companion for life, Michelle was a professional violinist who have played at various concerts worldwide. I was familiar with her music but not with her personally. I was happy to finally meet the 'Sea Goddess' as she was often times referred to. She had turquoise hair color, dark sea eyes and just came off as graceful and poised.

"It's nice to finally meet you Serena." She said kindly.

"Likewise."

When that was said and no more introductions were forthcoming I immediately turned to Andrew.

"I'm ordering Salad with a side of Italian dressing, no meat, a little French fries and rice and beans please. It's for Hotaru." He nodded and immediately walked past me to get it ready. As he was walking away, he called over his shoulders, "Darien you better introduce yourself!"

Haven said that, I finally took notice of the man sitting at the far back table away from everyone else. He rolled his eyes as everyone looked at him.

"Yeah Darien, stop being so antisocial!" Lita said. Rei walked to where he was sitting and sat next to him. Something passed over her eyes and I knew he was either her man or she was running after him. I got the message. I had heard about him too but he was not much of my concern since he apparently always kept to himself.

"Oh shut up already. If I want to introduce myself I will, I do not need your reminder for that." He said and buried his face again in whatever he was reading. Honestly I couldn't say whether I liked him or not, it was more like I felt sorry for him. He seemed, from everything I've heard and from yesterday and today, that he was the type to judge quite easily and harshly. I was not bothered by his lack of manners.

"Well all the same, it is nice to meet you too Darien." He looked up but I turned just then to join Hotaru and Hanahime on the chair they were sitting on. Everyone else crowded around and though it was a large space between all of us, it felt somewhat comfortable as people asked questions and told stories.

Andrew brought out the food in less than ten minutes but the food was three times the size I had asked for. When I raised my brow at him, he shrugged and said, "You need to eat too."

Not wanting to make a fuss, I feed my daughter in the midst of questions and answers. I asked most of the questions because I knew if I didn't they'd be asking me the questions and I didn't want that. So I directed as much of the conversation as I could on everyone else.

Of course they did ask me some difficult questions too but I managed to answer without revealing anything. Five years of practice came in handy.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart, what is it?" I asked as I scooped up a spoonful of rice and beans.

"I'm full, I can't eat anymore." Hotaru said and my stomach dropped. This is what has been happening for quite a while. I always did my best to feed her but many times she would barely consume anything before declaring herself to be full and would refused to take in anymore food. In that moment I wished we were home so I could speak to her confidentially but we weren't and I was gonna have to find a way to make her eat without forcing her to.

"Honey you've barely taken five spoonful of food. Please, please just a couple more." I begged. She looked at me apologetically as if she had done something wrong and my heart broke. Since when was it a crime to be too full to not want to eat? Even so she nodded and opened her mouth so she could take in more food. After two spoonfuls she could not take in anymore food and her body shuddered as the food she had just consumed spill into her mouth in a vomit. Picking her up, I rushed into the bathroom so she could vomit in privacy and when she was done, Hime-chan who had followed us in handed me a cup of water which I gave to Hotaru to rinse her mouth. I rubbed my hands over her forehead and back till she was done washing and handed the cup to me. Since it was a plastic cup, I knew it no longer had a use so I threw it in the trash, then picked up my daughter and together the three of us returned inside where people watched us worriedly. No one said anything and for that I was grateful. I looked at Andrew whose face was ashen white and I knew what he was thinking.

"It's not the food." I said to him. He blinked as he tried to draw himself out of his stupor.

"Every time she eats more than she can handle, this happens." I assured him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry." Hotaru said miserably and I really did want to cry.

"No honey, don't be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong." I said as I held her tighter to me. A child should not have to apologize for not being able to eat. If she could she would have, it was not her fault that her body rejected the food intake.

I sat Hotaru properly on my lap and as I was soothing her forehead, I remembered some of the materials I had come across. When this eating disorder of Hotaru's began, I started researching how to fix it. Recently, actually on the day I left London to come to Japan, I happened upon an article that seemed to have been ancient years old but had given a recipe that would provide all the nutrients a child needed in one meal.

I turn Hotaru around to face me then.

"Hotaru, can you stay with aunty Hime-chan for a few minutes. I need to grab something very quickly." She didn't say anything but her eyes spoke everything she wanted to say but would not. The fear that I might abandon her, that without me she would forever be handicapped, the fear that without me she would know no love and most importantly, the fear of being hurt. I hugged her tightly, hoping to convey all my love for her so that she would not be so insecure.

"I promise I will be back very quickly. I WILL NOT abandon u Hotaru. Please, trust in my friends. They will protect u as I would." I told her softly. She looked into my eyes for assurance and I prayed that my own insecurities would not show.

"Hotaru." I looked up as my daughter turned around to look at Hime-chan who had come to stand in front of us and bent at the waist to be on eye level with Hotaru.

"Have you ever played video games before?" she asked gently, her voice and face warm with affection. Truly I was undone by Hime-chan! She had so many sides to her that if u really didn't get to know her, you'd miss out on having the greatest friend of your life.

Hotaru shook her head.

"Do you wanna try playing video game with me while your mommy steps out for a minute?" Hotaru shook her head. I didn't want to worry her anymore so I opened y mouth to say that I would take her with me but Hemi-chan gave me a look that plainly said 'SHUT UP' and so I did.

"You know, when we were younger, your mom loved playing video games. We would play all kinds of games together and mostly I was the winner."

"That's a lie." I countered.

"If I recall, Serena had the highest scores in every game in this arcade." Andrew said with a chuckle. Hime-chan threw a nasty look at Andrew who smirked in response.

"Really mama, you played good?" Hotaru turned to me with shinning eyes. She always seemed fascinated when she learned something new about me.

"I was decent." I replied, smiling at her.

"Decent my a…ahem…I mean you were the gaming champion! No one could beat you!" Andrew boosted on my behalf which made me blush and tried to hide my face in my hair. It felt so weird hearing people speak good about me, it was something I should have gotten used to as I had been an actress and I had heard all kinds of compliments but it still made me feel somewhat like I was not the person they spoke of so fondly.

"I also remember the day she beat you flat in less than a minute on the water racing game Andrew." Melvin said and everyone giggled as Andrew glowered at him.

"Hotaru don't you want to be like your mother at all?" Hime-chan returned the conversation back on Hotaru.

"I want to be like mama." Hotaru answered softly. Inwardly I sighed. No, I didn't want her to be anything like me. I wanted her to be happy, open, laughing and joyously enjoy life. I didn't want Hotaru to be anything like me…I was too much of a bitter mess.

"Then sometimes you have to take chances and try new things. You know, your mama was very bold and courageous! She loved people and got along with everyone. She was even a star actress as a child! If you want to be like your mama, try doing some of the things she did. If you don't try, you will never know how much alike you are to your mother. I know I'm like 50% like your mother because I tried many of the things she did, some I passed and some I failed but I was at least able to figure out that I was like her in some ways and I was very happy about that." Hime-chan said. For some reason, I wanted smack her just as much as I wanted to hug her. I didn't need my daughter trying anything; I don't need Hotaru going through the hell I went through just so she can become like me. And yet I knew she meant it in a good way, knowing nothing of my life these past ten years. I could not fault her.

Hotaru did not respond for a long time but when she did, she simply reached out both hands to Hime-chan who received her graciously. Hotaru turned to look at me then, her eyes shimmering with so many emotions. I desperately wanted her back in my arms and I would have done so but she spoke and cut me off as I stood to take her back.

"I want to try mama. You've always been there for me and I know that you won't leave me. If you're not back in an hour though, I will come looking for you. I will look everywhere until I find you."

My eyes which had been dry for so long moistened and I covered my face so she won't see me cry. I forcefully pulled my tears back and looked up at her with a watery smile. I was proud of Hotaru. She had made the first step all on her own and I was very happy that she had. Somehow in the moment, some of the hope I had lost returned and the despair I felt in thinking that Hotaru would not grow up to be a normal child somewhat lessened.

"I promise I will be back in less than 30 minutes sweetie." I said to her and she nodded before turning back to Hime-chan.

"I wanna play the water racing game so I can beat Uncle Andrew too."

"Whaaaaaaat?! Why me?!" Andrew wailed dramatically and we all laughed.

"Well then, let's go master this game!" Hime said and together to the game side she left with my daughter. I watched them for a little bit before turning back to Andrew.

"Is Mokena's still open?" I asked. Mokena had been a supermarket when I had lived in Japan when I was little.

"Mokena was closed down last year." Molly answered for me.

"Oh. Why?" I asked.

"Not making enough profit these days so I heard." Andrew replied.

"I see. Well where is the nearest market with fresh fruits?" I asked.

"Try Sakura's. They've got the best organic products. Their products are hand gardened with no DNA mutation or manipulation." Amy answered.

"Where is it at?" I asked.

"About fifteen minutes from here."

"Can you draw me a map." She blinked at that.

"Do you plan to walk there? It will take more than fifteen minutes by walking." Lita said.

"I've got no car." I stated simply.

"I will take you." Seiya offered again.

"Are you sure, I don't want to take advantage of your kindness." I told him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm doing this because I want to." He said.

"Even so…"

"Well I will come with you so you don't get lost." Amy offered.

"Thank you so very much but if you are too busy you don't have to." I said, I really didn't want to bother anybody.

"It's summer vacation. There's nothing to do." Amy replied.

"Huh? But what about..?" I said, my gaze directed at the science book she was holding.

"Oh don't worry about that. Amy always has some sort of book with her no matter where she's at." Rei answered my unspoken question with a roll of her eyes.

"Just for recreation." Amy defended. I didn't know people read science subject books for recreation but oh well, to each his or her own. We all have our little quirks.

"Very well then. I kindly accept both of your help. Thank you." They both moved toward me, and I quickly ran to give Hotaru a peck on the forehead.

"See you soon love." I whispered to her.

"Bye mama." She whispered back, trying to smile even though I knew she was worried. I shook my head before I changed my mind. Quickly I followed Amy and Seiya out of the arcade and into his car.

_I will be back soon Hotaru._ I thought just before we drove off.

* * *

**DARIEN**

Drama.

There was no other way to describe Serena and her baggage. When we had entered the arcade earlier in the morning, it seemed we had waltz into a world of glitter and goodies. The place was decorated with balloons and posters saying welcome home princess and other mushy crap.

Upon investigation, we learned that Hanahemi had planned this little thing to welcome Serena home. The said person bustled around left and right, adding more unnecessary decorations.

"I wish I can do something bigger than this for her but I know how Serena is about big parties and such." She said looking downcast.

"Yeah, Serena has never been the type to like fancy stuff." Andrew agreed.

We sat and watched the social butterfly call all kinds of people to come to the social gathering. While we sat there, our (their) discussion turned on the subject of Serena's unannounced child. Hanahime who had not known about Hotaru nearly fainted as she overheard our conversation. She demanded that we tell her everything and the others did. I wished they had shut up. Why did they do whatever this airhead asked them to do?

"Poor Serena. She must have suffered so much and she was all alone." That took me by surprise. Whereas we were all concerned with the mechanisms of Serena's pregnancy, none of us had bothered to think about how she felt. Not that it was relevant. She chose to sleep around and came out with a kid. If she felt anything at all, she should feel ashamed. And now she was starving the child so she could get rid of her. What a despicable human being that Serena was.

Soon after that, Mina stampede into the arcade and dropped herself on the seat by Amy. She closed her eyes and for a minute neither she nor anyone else spoke.

"Where is Serena?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." She answered.

"Uh ohhh…" Lita said.

Andrew went to Mina and hugged her. I looked at him in disgust. How could he do things like that so publicly?

"What's wrong hun?" he asked all caringly and I rolled my eyes. If this mushy mushy nonsense was love, I don't want any part of it.

Mina sighed and a bark of laughter escaped her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that all the promises I made with my twin have all been broken. What is wrong is that my twin has had a child for 5 freaking years and I knew nothing of it! What is wrong? There are many things that are wrong!" she seemed to yell towards the end of her tantrum.

"Four." Amy said and we all looked at her.

"Technically she has had the child for four years. The other year she was pregnant."

"Shut up Amy!" Mina yelled at her.

"Mina!" Andrew and Lita said at the same time.

"Why are you stressing over it? I mean it's her body. If she chose to have a thousand kids, she wouldn't need your permission." Rei said sensibly.

"You don't know anything Rei so shut the hell up!" Mina thundered again. At this point my ears were beginning to hurt.

"Don't fucking tell me to shut up just cause you've got a sister complex!" Rei retaliated. Really…these girls just got out of high school! Would they ever mature?

"I DO NOT have a sister complex." Mina said through gritted teeth. "But what would you know about family eh Rei. Your stupid dad is a….." she seems to catch herself and stopped.

"Is a what? Come on, speak up! He's a what?!" Rei asked, her voice deadly and her eyes narrowed. "Yes, my father is a politician! He's a sneak, a bastard and has done many despicable things but do you see me sitting here whining about it like you're doing about your sister? No. I at least have some common sense to realize that my dad is my dad and I am me. He can do whatever the hell he wants and so can I. He owes me no explanation and neither does your sister! She's a living, breathing, FREE human being who can make decisions for herself without having to ask you for permission. Get over yourself centeredness and help your sister who might need you now more than ever!"

Golden silence dominated after Rei's tirade. I had to hand it to her; she knew how to make a speech! I looked at Mina then and her gaze seemed to be far off and I wondered if she had heard Rei at all.

"Mina, did something happen? I mean surely since last evening you have had a chance to talk with Serena. What did she say?" Michelle asked. Mina shook her head and sighed.

"What can she say that will make any of this better? She betrayed me. Broke every promise we ever made. We promised we would find boyfriends at the same time, have a united wedding, and give birth at the same time!"

"But Mina, those were promises of a child." Andrew said softly.

"Yeah, you can't really expect her to keep those kinds of promises." Lita said.

"Then what about me!? I kept those promises! Those promises were what kept me together these past ten years she's been gone! Even when you asked me to be your girlfriend, I wanted to jump up and down screaming "yes yes yes." But instead I told you to let me think about it. I didn't need to think about anything! I couldn't be with you, not until Serena had a boyfriend as well. I called her and told her that I would say no to you until she found herself a boyfriend. She told me then that there was a boy she was interested in who had asked her out but she had told him that she would also think about it until she spoke to me about it. So we gave each other our blessings to date. But now I am almost positive there had been no such guy. This was what? A month or so ago?"

"If there had been no guy, doesn't that tell you that she wanted you to be happy? She probably knew you'd feel horrible saying no to Andrew. She didn't want you to endure the pain of being separated from someone you loved. If she lied, then she did so probably for your happiness." Amara commented.

"I do not need her pity!"

We were all silent, knowing not what to say. I particularly had nothing to say.

Silently, almost pleadingly Andrew asked, "Would you have really turned me down if Serena hadn't had a boy in mind?"

A minute more of silence pervaded as we all held our breath for her answer.

"Yes." She said, looking off towards the distance. Andrew sighed.

"Then I guess I owe Serena more than I thought." He said.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"Serena was the first person I spoke to about my feelings for you. It was through her encouragement that I found the courage to ask you out. And I guess it was through her efforts that I succeeded." He said but he didn't particularly sound happy.

"I would have eventually said yes when Serena found someone." Mina said.

"Did it never occur to you that I might have moved on with someone else? Did you think I'd wait for you?" Andrew asked with an edge in his voice. Despite his sudden coldness, we all knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would have waited for her, pursued her unrelentingly.

"Serena asked me the same question too. I don't know Andrew. I don't know what you would have done but one thing I did know was that when the time came to say yes, if you had been with someone, I would have done everything in my power to take you away, to make you mine. It wouldn't matter who you were with, I would have fought and won you to me. That was all I knew." She answered seriously, staring into his eyes.

Amara whistled. And for once, I approved of this love business.

"Ok, all the mushy mushy stuff aside, did something happen this morning? Why is Serena not with you?" Rei asked.

Mina's eyes became cold. It would take a long time to return the smile and bliss she once felt upon hearing her sister's name that was for sure.

"She went to look for a job with Seiya." At that I raised a brow. I had suspected from yesterday that Trista's secretary had a fancy for Serena and now I was almost positive that he fancied her very much. I guess even a baby mama could still win a heart here or there.

_Well if u would stop being cynical, you'd notice that she is actually quite beautiful. _An inner voice said and I rolled my eyes.

A wasted beauty is still a waste. I retorted.

_Always cynical. Pray that it doesn't come back to bite you in the ass_.

Hmph!

"We had breakfast. The brat called me aunty. AUNTY! I'm a fucking 18 year old recently graduated high school student! I shouldn't have to be called aunt at such a tender age! I told the child not to call me Aunt; I want nothing to do with her. Serena got mad, we yelled at each other and we left."

"You mean you yelled at the child and Serena got mad at you for yelling at her daughter. Serena would not have gotten mad if you had merely told the child not to call you aunty. You had to have said something rude or yelled at the child. And I'm almost positive that you were the only one doing the yelling not her." Hanahime said coming up to us again.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mina glared at the girl she hated so much. A hatred that made no sense to me.

"Do I need your permission to be here?" Hanahime asked with a raised brow. It seems 'permission' was the root word of the day

"YES!" Mina hollered at the top of her lungs and I winced. Really, if I hanged around these girls a little too long I might go deaf.

_So then why do you always hang with them?_The little annoying voice returned again.

Shut up. I growled.

"Well I disagree. Besides, where else could we have planned Serena's welcome social?" Hanahime asked. Mina blinked, taking in account for the first time since she entered the arcade the posters and balloons and the decorations.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" There was a dangerous catch in Mina's voice and I knew bloodshed would soon follow. I closed the book I was trying to read to pay closer attention.

"I am having a welcome home social for my very best friend." Hanahime answered as if Mina was a slow child.

"Who gave you the damn right to throw a stupid social for MY sister!?"

"The fact that she is my friend gives me the right."

"Well she's my damn sister Not yours!" Mina said as she grabbed the closest balloon and she popped it. She moved purposefully toward other decorative stuff, tearing away at it. Hanahime reached her and yanked her away from the decoration. The next thing we knew was a loud slap across Mina's face echoing throughout the arcade. Mina seemed motionless, too shock to react. I blinked and everyone stood in shook.

"Now you listen to me you little bitch. Your self-centeredness will not destroy this day. You have a really big mouth but no guts and no talent. Serena always has to bail you out of things. You've never done anything for yourself. It's always Serena doing every damn thing for you. Heck, your boyfriend only asked you out because of Serena. You only managed to graduate because Serena calmed me down or your ass will be rooting in jail. Even the little modeling gigs you got were only because you are "Serena's sister." Your mouth is bigger than anyone else but you got nothing to show for it. Serena this, Serena that…you've always used Serena as an excuse for everything! Well your sister is tired and now she has little Hotaru to worry about so grow up! I would make a much better sister to Serena than a spineless coward like you. And yes I call you coward. I bet Serena wanted to explain things to you yesterday and I bet you refused to listen didn't you. And you let that anger boiled over till this morning when you foolishly yelled at Hotaru. You are stupid, pathetic and a weakling and you do not deserve to be Serena's sister!"

Dang. Hanahime had not held back. I didn't have a sibling but I wonder what it would have felt like to be told you didn't deserve your role as a family member to a particular person.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Mina jumped at Hanahime and they both stumbled to the floor, rolling and hissing and pulling and biting and screaming and on this scene, Trista appeared.

Looking around now at how peaceful it is compared to earlier, it almost seems like earlier had just been a figment of my imagination. Mina had moved to sit by a window by herself; the others had all gone to join Hanahime and Hotaru with the exception of Elizabeth and Andrew. Elizabeth dutifully attended the customers while Andrew cast worried glances at his girlfriend.

Since the fight between her and Hanahime broke, she had not said a single word. Eventually Hanahime restored the arcade to how it was when Seiya, Serena and Hotaru walked in and the big surprise had been shouted at her. I watched her interactions with people and it was surprising how distant she was, even toward Andrew and Molly and all her friends. This is something you wouldn't notice if you've not experienced it before but no one was as good as me in keeping people at a distance. I recognize the signs so easily.

It seems everything I had been told about this girl was a lie. Well almost everything. She was indeed beautiful, more beautiful than I was expecting but even still, she seemed dead. This was not the girl I was told about. This girl is broken and seems lost, like a child looking for her missing parents. Looking at her I felt very disturbed and disgusted. How could she have been so stupid? Had she not used protection?! It's the 21st century for crying out loud! There was contraception for safe sex! Birth control pills included!

"Well all the same, it is nice to meet you too Darien." When she said this, I wanted to reply saying the feeling was not mutual but she had turned away before I could respond. She went to sit with Hanahime and her daughter. Surprising, Hanahime was pretty good with Hotaru. I wondered if she was good with children in general but I discarded that thought. It was not my business.

As Serena fed her child, a game of questions seemed to have started. Everyone who was anyone in the arcade with the exception of Mina and me wanted to know every little detail of what Serena had been up to since she left Jubban some ten years ago. They asked questions about Hotaru, her conception, the father, where he was and other personal questions. Serena seems to answer the questions but she didn't really. What she did was direct attention from herself onto others, prolonging her answering the questions so at the end of her inquires, either a person would forget his/her question or she'd give a half-assed answer which really did not answer the question. She was good, really good and despite how disgusted I was with her, I was still amazed at her masterful skill.

Even as she asked questions and avoided answering questions to her person, she was still very attentive to her daughter. I watched as Serena fed her child about seven spoonful of food when the child complained about not being able to eat more. That bothered me. Did she always eat this little or did she not like the food? Or have she been starved so much that her stomach had shrank and can barely take in food? I watched as Serena tried to coax Hotaru into eating more which resulted in the child throwing up. That child needed to be in the hospital, not with this unprepared mother. And when they had returned from the bathroom, Serena had taken off to who knows where with Amy and prince charming. Nice.

And so there I sat, watching and waiting. I don't know what I was waiting for but I knew I was waiting for something. Some 20 minutes later, Serena, Amy and Seiya returned. She looked over to where her daughter was playing video games and hurried toward Andrew.

"I need a blender and a cup." She asked softly.

"Sure." He said and went to fetch them for her. She stood behind the counter and washed something in the sink. As she washed whatever she was watching, she would occasionally look around and I would duck my head just before her gaze passed over me. Andrew returned from the back with the requested materials and I watched with interest as she peeled off the skin from a mango and threw them away. After that, she peeled off the flesh of the fruit around the seed into the blender. She then cut open a pineapple and peeled some of the fruit into the blender. She did the same with coconut, and then squeezed in a little lemon juice from the lemon fruit. She added one strawberry into the mixture with the coconut water. Closing the blender, she chopped then blended the ingredient and when she stopped it, she scooted some vanilla flavored yogurt into the watery blend. After that, she opened a bag of white powder which I saw to be rice flour. She poured about a cup in the mixture and blended it all again. She kept adding little bits of the rice flour until it had reached the consistency that she wanted. She tasted it and smiled. I took that as a cue that it tasted somewhat decent.

She had bought a cup which looked like it was made out of glass but I knew it was clear rubber plastic. The cup had a straw in it and a cover. It was a strong cup; I even had several at home. She poured her concoctions into it and requested for a cube of ice which she pit in. She shook it a little and then sat it aside. Then she washed the blender and cleaned up her mess. The remainder of her materials, she placed in a fridge at the back of the restaurant. She then picked up her rice smoothy thingy with a cup of water and walked past me to where all the girls and Hotaru with the exception of Mina were at. As soon as Hotaru saw her, she maneuvered herself away from the game machines and ran to hug her mother. Holding the drinks aside and going down on her knees, she received her daughter. A minute later Hotaru stepped back and Serena gave her the concoction she had made. I wanted to ran to the child and tell her not to drink it but I remained rooted to my seat and my voice would not come out.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked.

"It's called Serena's blend. Try it." She said with smile. She must have probably thought it was a good name for her death smoothie. Hotaru sipped it once, then twice then three times and her eyes widened in feverish delight.

"This is good!" She said as she sipped more of it.

"I'm glad you like it." Serena said smiling. By this time all the girls and Andrew had surrounded her. Whatever it was, the child apparently appreciated the taste. I had to hand it to her, she was good. She'd manage to provide a meal for the child in such a way that though it contained all or most of the essential nutrients, it was a meal that was fun to eat or sip. And with Hotaru's delight, I knew that 'Serena's blend' would become the basic food she would eat.

"Where did you get this mama?" I heard Hotaru asked since I could no longer see her among the throng of people circling mother and daughter.

"I made it!" she announced proudly as if she had just discovered the cure for AIDS. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you make it for me again mama?" yup, like I said

"Anytime sweetie. Any time."

"Hotaru is a natural at these games. Just a little more practice and she might even beat you." Hanahime said with both gentleness and liveliness. I wonder how that works but somehow she managed to blend both actions in her words and expression.

"Really?" Serena asked, sounding all amazed. I wondered if she was really amazed or just acting it for Hotaru's benefit.

"Aunty Hime is a good teacher." The child said humbly. As they chattered about meaningless things, I returned my attention back to the book I was reading, and tuned them out for an entire hour before coming out of the book. At which time the clock read 5. Feeling that I've been at the arcade for far too long, I stood up and turn to walk to Andrew who was behind the counter. I stopped halfway towards him as Hanahime brought up a question I was somewhat curious about myself.

"I heard that you went looking for a job today. How did it go?"

Serena turned to look at her, sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I filled plenty of applications, I hope someone calls me." She answered.

"Speaking of jobs. After you mentioned it yesterday, I asked mama if she needed any help around the store and she said not during the week days but on weekends. Delivery arrives every Friday. The shelving and pricing is what takes place from Friday evening through Sunday. When I mentioned that you needed a job, she said she would love to if you'd work for her on the weekends so that she doesn't have to put up an ad in the paper to look for a worker." Molly said jollily.

"Oh, so I would be staying over nights from Friday to Sunday?" Serena asked. She didn't seem to like the idea but she tried not to show it.

"Oh no….nothing like that!" Molly laughed merrily. "You'll work from noon on Friday to 5pm. Then on Saturday, you'll work from 10 am to 5pm. And then on Sunday depending on how much you have left to do, plus cleaning the store as well, you'd start work at 10 and stop when everything is finished. If it's finished before five, you get to leave but she will still pay you hourly up to 5 pm and if you guys go above 5pm, she will pay you those extra hours as well. Sometimes we gets a lot of stuff so you might even go up to 10 pm but most of the time we get done on Sunday around 3 to 5. And she said that Hotaru can come too. She also said that she would talk to you about payment pricing and stuff. I know mama will be fair with you Serena. But of course, that is, if you want to accept her offer."

Knowing how close Molly is to Serena, I was more than positive that Mrs. Baker would be more than fair to Serena.

"Oh wow, thank you! I just need to find work for the rest of the week then." Serena said smiling.

"I have a job you can do." Hanahime said. We all turned curious eyes on her, including Serena.

"Yeah?"

"My aunt is a fashion designer but she works best at nights. During the day, she is home to take care of her four kids but at night she wants someone to watch over them so they don't disturb her." Hanahime said.

"But aren't they sleeping at night?" Serena asked.

"Yes but you see, they just moved here from overseas and they are not used to the time zone here so at night they don't sleep until like midnight. The kids are young. One girl and three guys. The girl is the youngest, she is five years old. Two of the boys are twins, they are eight and the oldest is ten years old. After the kids have gone to sleep, you'd do little things like picking up their toys and storing them away and strengthen up the place. No heavy cleaning and if the kids misbehave, just tell the mother. They are terrified of her. Or just tell them that you're my friend and they will be obedient to you." She laughed and we all wondered just what the heck this woman had put those poor children through to make them so obedient to just the mere mention of her name!

"They have even temperament but sometimes they bully the girl so she cries a lot. And I'm sure Aunty would make a bed for Hotaru too. Aunty is very nice, at least to the people I recommend. You'd work for her from Monday to Wednesday from 10 pm in the night to 8am in the morning. Except on Thursday which she will need you to work during the day. You see, she works from home mostly but every Thursday she goes to work in the office in the afternoon so you'd need to look after the kids from three pm till about 8 pm give or take and you'll have the whole night of Thursday off which will work in your favor since Friday at ten you'd have to be at Mrs. Baker's shop. From Friday to Sunday, the kids go to stay with our grandparents."

"Oh wow….this is like a perfect set up." Serena said, unbelieving her luck. Heck, even I was shocked.

Amara whistled, "What a perfect deal. You should take it Serena. You couldn't have asked for a better deal, trust me."

"So what's the price range for this work Hime-chan?" Amy asked.

"She'd pay you in the thousands every two weeks. That's as far as I know."

Every eye in the room was literally glued to her.

"Thou…thousands…?!" Rei said in disbelief.

"Can I please take this job from you Serena pleaseeeeeee!?" Lita pleaded. Hanahime laughed. I wasn't really shocked, I mean her family were really well off, REALLY well of. And Serena was her best friend after all…

"I'm afraid not, this job only Serena can do. So what do you same my dear?" Hanahime said with hope in her eyes. I became very suspicious at that. Why did she want Serena to work for her aunty so bad?

"Sure, sounds like fun." Serena said all smiles.

"Yes! This means I get to have a sleep /awake over with you!" she said happily.

"Huh?" Serena asked.

"It's my Aunt's house. She always wants me for sleep over." She clarified and I rolled my eyes. Girls!

"Well then Molly, Hime-chan, please take care of me and Hotaru." She said somewhat formally.

"No probs!" Hanahime said and Molly nodded.

"Seems your troubles have solved it selves out. We should have come here before going to look for a job." Seiya said from behind Serena, smiling at her all warmly. I felt sick inside. Another Andrew in the making.

"Yeah! I could have given you a job here too!" Andrew said, coming to that realization suddenly.

"I guess we should have then." She giggled. "Well I thank you all truly, from the bottom of my heart for all your care and acceptance of me and my daughter." She said people gave various responses out of embarrassment and shyness. Serena laughed at it and to be honest, I thought she had an appealing laughter. Maybe at one point, she had been the innocent bundle of joy that everyone told me about. If so, then she really REALLY has change.

"Well I have to go home now, Hotaru is tired." We all looked at the child who was rubbing her eyes and trying to suppress a yawn.

"When can I meet my employers?" she asked her two friends.

"Well mom said you can start this Friday. She said to give her a call or come by the store whenever you can." Molly answered.

"As for my Aunt, you'll start work next week. The house is being renovated now so they are crushing at my house. Because of that and the added noise level, she has no inspiration for working but next week she will need you to start working. Of course she wants to meet you ahead of time so let's plan to meet her on let's say, Thursday?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. Just let me know the time and place and I will be there. By the way Hime-chan, I hadn't spoken to you about looking for a job so how did you set all of this up so quickly?" Serena asked.

"Oh. In the morning, your pathetic sister mentioned that you went job hunting. I figured there were not many jobs out there that paid decent money. I remembered my Aunt's plead for me to look for a baby sitter for her and I just knew you'd be the perfect person! While we were waiting for you to come, I gave my aunt a call and arranged everything!"

"Truly, Hime and Molly, I owe you and I won't soon forget. Molly love, tell your mother I will come see her tomorrow around noon."

"Ok."

"Good, well then ladies and gents, I must be on my way. See you later." She said and everyone called out goodbyes and farewells as they hugged her and walked her out of the arcade. The silence that followed was loud and a sudden, unexpected dullness gloomed the arcade that had been lively but a mere second ago. I blinked, confused at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"It's Serena." Andrew said, smiling knowingly.

"What?" I asked, completely confused as to what he was talking about.

"Once you've been around Serena, when she leaves, you notice her absence. It's as if she takes away all the liveliness with her when she leaves. Suddenly the room becomes dull when in actuality, it's not different from before she entered."

I rolled my eyes at the man who was my best friend. Really, how did I choose this mushy mushy guy as a friend?

"Whatever Andrew. I've got to finish the research with Professor Gilbin, we'll be on it all night so I want to get some sleep now before going off to work at 10. See you later man."

"Alright Dare, see you later."

I said goodbye to everyone else and left the arcade in an almost confused mood. The confusion came from a random feeling, a gut feeling that I had met her, Serena that is, somewhere before. Really, who was Serena?


	3. URGENT NOTICE

**URGENT NOTICE!  
**

I am going to revise and rewrite this story so it's going to be put off for the moment as I work on the newer version of it. I am going to be finishing my stories **ONE STORY at a time**. So you will not be getting updates on this and that. By focusing all my energy on one story at a time, I can finally bring an end to these never ending stories. I truly feel like this is the only way to go if I intend to finish my stories. Doing some many different stories at once makes me loose track of the directions the stories are supposed to go and I become stuck and unable to finish so please understand that I am doing this so that you (my readers) will have completed stories to read and not have to wait forever on updates.


End file.
